Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver
by IJustImagine
Summary: Felicity a été abattue. Voilà ce qu'à vu Oliver en sortant un soir du Verdant. Malgré ce que l'archer croit, son assistante est encore en vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. La troisième sur Arrow.**

**Pour situer un peu les choses, elle se déroule pendant la saison 2, je ne sais pas quand exactement. Roy connaît la vérité sur Oliver. Moira est vivant.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Elle était morte. Il ne pouvait le croire. Depuis ce matin il s'attendait à recevoir un appelle ou un message de sa partenaire. Mais c'était impossible. Il le savait, son corps si fragile devait être à la morgue, entouré d'autre mort. Associer Felicity à la mort était tellement difficile. La personne qu'il connaissait était l'opposée d'un corps sans vie, froid, silencieux. Elle représentait la vie, la joie de vivre, sa raison de vivre. Et il n'avait pas su veiller sur elle. Il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse, il l'avait trahi. Sa merveilleuse assistante l'avait quitté pour toujours. Comment continuer à vivre quand la personne qui vous est la plus cher au monde disparaît ?

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il tenait à elle. Il n'avait jamais su mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il imaginait mille moyens de lui dire. Oliver savait qu'il avait été un abruti. Il avait eu peur de ses sentiments. Et pourtant c'était la force de ses sentiments qui ne le faisait jamais craquer, jamais abandonner.

Il regarda la Arrow cave, comme elle l'appelai. Elle était affreusement vide. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les ordinateurs qui semblaient avoir complètement perdu leur utilité sans Felicity pour s'en servir. Son fauteuil était resté dans la position dans laquelle l'avait laissé, tourné vers la Salmon ladder. Il adorait la regarder pianoter sur son clavier avec concentration presque qu'autant qu'elle aimait le regarder grimper à l'échelle. La concentration et la dextérité qu'avait la jeune avec ses ordinateurs contrastait avec la maladresse qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle parlait.

Diggle vint le chercher, il était l'heure d'aller à l'enterrement de la jeune femme. Oliver avait longuement hésité à y aller. Il ne se sentait pas de supporté tous ses gens tristes qui ne la connaissait sûrement qu'à moitié. Il avait fini par se résoudre à y aller par respect pour elle et pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Dans la voiture, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Leur chagrin était trop récent pour pouvoir en parler. Diggle avait perdu celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Le garde du corps avait rapidement eu de l'affection pour cette petite blonde, enrôlée par Oliver. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle méritait mieux que la vie qu'elle avait. Et comme un grand frère, il l'avait toujours protégée. Mais comme Oliver, il avait échoué il y a deux jours.

En arrivant au cimetière, ils croisèrent Théa et Roy. Voyant les yeux brillants de larmes de son frère, Théa le prix dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Elle savait par son petit ami qu'Oliver était très attaché à son assistante. Elle ne l'avait croisé que lors de rare occasion mais elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Oliver était si bouleversé. Thea avait rencontré une jeune femme joviale et amusante, loin des stéréotypes que fréquentait habituellement son grand frère.

Oliver fut surpris du peu de personnes présentes. Il y avait quelques employés de Queen Consolidated, une demi-douzaine de personnes qu'il avait déjà vues avec Felicity et une poignée d'inconnu. Il repéra une femme qui ressemblait un peu à Felicity mais en plus vieille. Ça devait être sa mère. La culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau. Il avait volé la vie de sa fille. Elle était partie beaucoup trop tôt par sa faute. Il alla présenter ses condoléances à la mère de son assistante qui daigna à peine lever les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air triste mais pas autant qu'une mère devait l'être. Il se doutait que Felicity n'avait jamais eu d'excellente relation avec mais sa famille, mais il n'aurait jamais pensée que sa mère serait aussi indifférente à la disparition de sa fille.

La cérémonie se déroula normalement. Oliver demanda à Diggle de ramener Thea et Roy au manoir, il les rejoindrait plus tard. Son garde du corps accepta, il savait que son ami souhaitait rendre un dernier hommage à sa partenaire. Mais Diggle savait que dans le cœur d'Oliver, Felicity était bien plus qu'une simple partenaire ou amie. Il regrettait de les avoir regardés se chercher sans jamais s'être trouvés. Maintenant il se disait qu'il aurait dû leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Diggle mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver pour lui montrait qu'il le soutenait puis, s'en alla en compagnie de Thea et de Roy.

Oliver attendit patiemment que tout le monde s'en aille. Les personnes qui passaient devant lui regardait un peu curieux et surprit, d'autre lui lançais des regards à la limite de la haine. Ils pensaient que Felicity travaillait trop et gâchait sa vie à cause de lui. Oliver savait qu'ils avaient raison, il en avait trop demandé à la jeune informaticienne. Il l'avait obligée à devenir sa secrétaire le jour alors qu'elle détestait ça et d'être sa partenaire la nuit.

Une fois seul, il alla devant la tombe blanche de Felicity. Il laissa les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis deux jours couler sur ses joues et s'écroula à genoux.

« -Felicity, je suis tellement désolé. Tu serais là, tu me dirais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais ça l'est. J'avais promis de te protéger mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

Il resta silencieux quelque seconde, laissant un sentiment de regret l'envahir.

« -Je n'aurai jamais dû entrer dans ton bureau avec cet ordinateur pour te demander d'en extraire des informations la première fois ou je t'ai rencontré. Je n'aurai jamais dû me cacher dans ta voiture lorsque j'étais blessé. Je n'aurai jamais du te proposer de m'aider à protéger la ville. J'ai gâché ta vie. Je t'ai empêché d'avoir l'existence que tu méritais, une vie sans histoire avec des amis, un copain, une famille. Je t'ai volé ta vie et tu ne t'en es jamais plaint. Tu voyais toujours le meilleur en moi alors que je ne suis qu'un criminel, un tueur… Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soi arrivée et que je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Il resta quelque minute à regarder le nom de Felicity graver sur la pierre puis il se releva. Son pantalon était taché par la boue au niveau des genoux mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il déambula dans les rues de Starling City. Au détour de certaine rue, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Felicity qui le guidait de sa douce voix pour traquer un trafiquant. Elle qui prononçait son nom avec inquiétude, elle avait eu si souvent peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais au final, c'était à elle qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Il finit par appeler Diggle pour qu'il vienne le chercher et le ramène chez lui. En entrant, il trouva Roy, sa sœur et sa mère dans le salon en train de discuter. Thea se leva en apercevant les yeux rouges de son frère. Elle l'invita à les rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur sur le canapé. Sa mère le fixait, surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi déboussolé.

« -Oliver, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. »

Il leva la tête vers sa mère.

« -Ce n'était que ton assistante, pas une amie proche. »

Oliver ne répondit rien. Il était conscient que sa mère ne savait pas qu'il passait ces nuits avec Felicity, il ne tint pas rigueur de sa remarque. Et puis, Moira n'avait jamais apprécié Felicity, surtout après qu'elle ait dit à Oliver la vérité sur Malcom Merlyn. A la surprise générale, Thea prit la défense de son frère.

« -Maman, après Mr Diggle, Mlle Smoak était la personne avec qui Oliver passait le plus de temps. Il est normal qu'il y ait des liens qui se créent quand on passe autant de temps avec quelqu'un.

-Certes. » Admit Moira.

Oliver, ne supportant plus l'indifférence de sa mère, monta dans sa chambre pour être seul. Il repensait à chaque instant où il aurait pu lui sire qu'il tenait à elle. Comme la fois où il s'était disputé après son retour de Central City. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans la cave du Verdant. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son employé mais sa partenaire. A ce moment-là, il aurait dû lui dire qu'elle était en vérité bien plus que sa partenaire. Il aurait été maladroit en le disant mais elle aurait compris. Peut-être même, elle lui aurait donné sa chance. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait parlé de Barry. Le jeune homme dont il avait été jaloux de la complicité immédiate qu'il avait eu avec Felicity.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de se reposer. Dormir lui était impossible, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait la scène, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu.**

**J'attend vos reviews, impression, commentaires, critique, et autres remarques!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un Flashback que je publierai au plus tôt dimanche.**

**I.J.I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait plaisir! (merci à Guest et mogo à qui je ne peux pas répondre)**

**Voici la suite, il s'agit d'un Flash-back.**

* * *

Ce soir-là, tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient naturalisé des braqueurs de banques. Tout c'était passé sans la moindre bavure à part peut-être la légère éraflure qu'il avait eue à l'épaule. Oliver attendit devant la banque jusqu'à ce que les forces de police arrivent. Il croisa le regard de Quentin Lance, qui lorsqu'il vit l'archer hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le sous-sol du Verdant avec Diggle. Il trouva Felicity qui chantonnait. Elle se tut immédiatement et rougit lorsqu'elle eut remarqué qu'il était là. Il lui sourit comme il le faisait à chaque fois que sa partenaire était mal à l'aise.

Felicity se retourna vers les deux hommes et étira ses bras.

« -Vous savez quoi je pense qu'on est beaucoup trop efficace. » Dit Felicity. « On ne leur laisse même pas une chance d'essayer de s'enfuir. »

Oliver sourit à sa partenaire blonde. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps leurs missions se finissaient très vite et sans que personne ne soit blessé ou presque.

Oliver tourna le dos à Felicity et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais il ne fut empêché pas sa partenaire.

« -Oliver tu es blessé.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant et vient ici que je nettoie ça. »

Oliver fit face à Felicity. En voyant son regard, il comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de négocier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le haut pour se retrouver torse nu. Pendant ce temps, Felicity allait chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

Un frisson parcouru Oliver lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Elle dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle dit :

« -Pardon, si mes mains sont froides. »

L'archer ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que même si ses mains avaient été gelées, les toucher faisaient naitre une délicieuse chaleur en lui.

Oliver remercia Felicity et parti se changer. Ils firent quelques repérages pour le lendemain. Ils allaient s'occuper d'un groupe de dealer en pleine expansion dans le nord des Glades.

Felicity leur souhaita bonne nuit, prit son manteau et son sac, puis partie vers la sortie. Oliver laissa ses pensées divaguer quelque seconde. Il s'imagina la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, plongé son visage dans cette magnifique chevelure blonde en l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien. Il se leva et alla en bas des escaliers.

« -Felicity ? »

La blonde se retourna juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« -Oui ? »

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il reprit ses esprits avant de faire ce qu'il jugeait être une bêtise.

« -Bonne nuit. »

Felicity le fixa. Il aperçut une pointe de déception dans son regard.

« -A toi aussi, Oliver. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il était vraiment un abruti. Il aurait pu l'invité à dîner ou juste à boire un verre mais comme à chaque fois il se défilait. « _Demain, demain dès que je la vois je lui demande_ » se jura-t-il.

Diggle le fixait en hochant la tête négativement. Oliver savait ce que son garde du corps pensait : il était désespérant. Il était capable de battre les plus grands criminels, de sauver la ville des menaces qui planaient sur elle et pourtant il était incapable d'inviter la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde à boire un verre. Diggle ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'Oliver avait compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes de plus pour ranger une partie du bazar qui traînait dans leur QG.

Ils sortirent du Verdant ensemble en discutant de la journée du lendemain. Oliver avait une réunion importante avec un investisseur potentiel et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit en retard.

Ils passèrent devant la file de personne qui attendait de pouvoir rentrer dans le club. Oliver était impressionné de la façon dont Thea avait réussi de faire du Verdant une des boites de nuit la plus fréquentée de la ville.

En arrivant près de la voiture, ils virent Felicity au milieu de la route. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Une expression de peur trônait sur son visage. Oliver croisa son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de changer dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Trois coups de feu retentirent. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, Oliver et Diggle virent Felicity s'écrouler au milieu de la route. Le cœur de l'archer s'arrêta de battre quelques instants.

Oliver se précipita vers la jeune femme tandis que Diggle tentait de repérer le tireur. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de la jeune femme, il était trop tard, elle était partie.

Il n'arriva pas a pleuré, persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas la perdre comme ça. Mais, malheureusement, il était bien éveillé. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et caressa son visage. Elle était si froide.

Diggle revint rapidement auprès d'eux. En voyant l'expression qu'affichait Oliver il comprit l'horrible réalité.

L'archer ne savait plus où il était avec qui. La seule chose qu'il voyait s'était Felicity dans ses bras, son abdomen taché de sang. Il contemplait son visage qui soudainement paraissait si serein comme si elle dormait. Mais au fond de lui-même il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres roses. Il caressa son magnifique visage, il lui était impossible de s'éloigner d'elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la police arriva qu'il dû la lâcher, à contre cœur.

Il passa la journée qui suivit sa mort enfermé dans le sous-sol du Verdant à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

**J'espère que sa vous a plu!**

**Laissez moi des reviews! =)**

**Je publierai la suite au plus tard jeudi matin parce que j'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers jours a cause de toutes les infos qu'apporte le Comic Con!**

**I.J.I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà la suite! et en avance!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain de l'enterrement de Felicity, Oliver reprit son travail à Queen Consolidated, même si il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner sur l'île et y rester loin du cauchemar qu'il endurait et peut-être retrouver un peu de sérénité.

Durant toute la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au bureau voisin, il avait l'impression d'entendre Felicity fredonner, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion imposée par son esprit fragile. Il espérait à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, voir sa secrétaire mais le bureau restait désespérément vide. Il la revoyait encore concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, levant de temps en temps la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un de ses regards qu'il adorait.

Isabel remarqua le comportement d'Oliver et lui fit durant toute la journée des réflexions plus désobligeantes les unes que les autres. Plusieurs fois, il fut à deux doigts de la gifler. Mais cela celui apporterait que plus de problème avec sa collègue. De plus, ce serai trahir la mémoire de Felicity que d'avoir recours à la violence pour des mots qui la concernait, puisqu'elle détestait la violence. Elle n'avait jamais blâmé Oliver parce qu'il était violent lorsqu'il était en mission. Mais il avait pu remarquer que dès qu'elle le pouvait elle trouvait un moyen pour qu'il n'ait pas à utiliser ses poings.

La semaine passa terriblement lentement. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne pense à Felicity. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à rechercher la personne qui avait tué la jeune femme, il était trop anéanti pour ça. Il laissa ça à la police et au détective Lance.

En perdant la jeune femme, il s'était perdu lui-même.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine que Diggle décida qu'il était temps pour Oliver d'agir.

"-Oliver, tu ne peux pas rester renfermer comme ça éternellement. Je t'ai laissé une semaine pour te reprendre et tu restes dans ta léthargie. Il faut que nous trouvions celui qui a assassiné Felicity. Tu ne peux pas laisser en liberté cet homme alors qu'il a tué la personne à qui tu tiens le plus au monde après ta sœur."

Oliver regardait son garde du corps, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Voilà une semaine qu'il ne faisait plus rien. Il venait au travail pour faire acte de présence. Il y a une semaine encore, il enchaînait les réunions pour développer son entreprise, la lancer dans de nouveaux secteurs d'activité. Et voilà que cette semaine il en avait annulé la moitié. Perdre Felicity lui avait fait perdre toute motivation et joie de vivre. En une semaine, il avait fait sans le vouloir, s'arrêter tous les nouveaux projets de la compagnie. Il était en train de couler sa propre entreprise.

Cette même semaine, l'Arrow n'avait pas été vu une seule fois dans les rues de la ville. Oliver n'avait pas envie de se promener dans les rues sous son costume sans Felicity pour lui parler dans son oreillette. Il avait l'impression que sans elle il était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant à son retour de l'île elle n'était pas là et il se débrouillait plus pas mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans un rêve pendant plus d'un an et d'être revenu à la réalité.

Il était tant qu'Oliver reprenne du service, au moins en tant que justicier.

Le soir, lui et Diggle se rendirent dans la cave du Verdant. Le garde du corps pirata assez facilement le serveur de la police grâce aux leçons que Felicity lui avait données. Cependant il fut beaucoup moins rapide que l'était la jeune femme. Pendant que Diggle travaillait sur les ordinateurs de Felicity, Oliver faisait les cent pas derrière lui. Il détestait entendre en ne faisant rien.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Diggle indiqua à Oliver qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils épluchèrent le dossier traitant de l'assassinat de la jeune femme. Le dossier avait été fermé puisque la police n'avait trouvé aucun indice sur l'identité du tueur.

Une fois de plus la police se révélait incapable de faire son travail au grand désespoir des deux hommes. Ils allaient donc devoir s'en occuper.

Oliver se rendit sur les lieux de l'assassinat. Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu de la route, il sentit intensément le trou béant qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Une fois de plus il revit la scène comme si il y était. Il la revoyait s'effondrer. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Felicity que par ces quelques minutes. Il devait repenser au bon moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Oliver reprit ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra immédiatement l'endroit d'où le tireur avait tiré. Il s'était mis en haut d'un immeuble à l'opposé du Verdant. C'était l'endroit parfait pour avoir une vue plongeante sur la route et l'entrée du Verdant.

Il monta sur le toit de l'immeuble pour chercher ne serai ce qu'un minuscule indice sur l'identité du tireur. Il fouilla pendant de nombreuse minute parmi les graviers qui recouvraient le toit dans l'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de tissu, un quelconque dépôt de matière qui pourrait l'aider. Il finit par trouver une douille. Il continua ses cherches puis fini par abandonner.

Il rentra au QG pour tirer des informations de la douille trouvée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un indice aussi gros. Comment la police avait pu passer à côté de cela ? Oliver se dit que pour une fois la chance avait joué en sa faveur. Les enquêteurs n'avait pas dû avoir autant de motivation que l'archer et arrêter rapidement leur recherche.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre plaisant. Moi je le trouve un peu nul, mais il fallait qu'il soit là quand même.**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vos avis sont ce qui me motive pour écrire alors lâchez vous!^^**

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre vendredi où on retrouvera enfin... Felicity!**

**I.J.I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent (même s'il était pas terrible). Vous êtes trop géniaux!**

**Voici la suite!**

* * *

Felicity ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle était attachée, les mains dans le dos. Elle constata également qu'un bout de tissu placé devant sa bouche l'empêchait de parler. Elle était dans une pièce extrêmement sombre et froide. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle distingua la forme de deux personnes devant elle. L'absence de lumière et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus ses lunettes, ne lui permettait pas de distinguer leur visage. Elle tenta de s'adresser à eux mais le bâillon devant sa bouche l'en empêchait. Elle les entendit discuter à voix basse mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Les deux personnes se retournèrent enfin vers elle. Le premier était un petit brun, le second, un grand roux.

" -Vous êtes enfin réveillée Mlle Smoak. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler. " Dit le l'homme brun.

Pendant ce temps, le grand roux attrapa Felicity et la fit se lever. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, étourdit d'avoir dû se lever si soudainement. L'homme entraîna Felicity dans un couloir de ce qui semblait être une industrie désaffectée. Il la fit entrer dans l'un des bureaux ou trônait un ordinateur. Il la fit asseoir devant l'appareil et l'attacha à une chaise en lui laissant les mains libres. Le brun lui enleva son bâillon.

" -Bien, Mlle Smoak, vous allez récupérer tous les dossiers concernant les projets d'innovation de Queen Consolidated. "

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait été enlevée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses activités nocturnes. Elle était persuadée que ces deux hommes savaient qu'elle travaillait avec l'Arrow. Et quand la kidnapper il voulait atteindre le justicier. Mais de toute évidence il ne savait rien de ces activités nocturnes en compagnie d'Oliver.

Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit pour ces hommes. Oliver devait être en train de la chercher puisque d'après l'heure et la date qu'indiquait l'ordinateur elle avait été enlevée depuis plus d'une journée. Voyant que Felicity n'allait certainement pas accepter de faire ce qu'il demanda, il ajouta :

"-Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il est inutile pour vous d'attendre quelqu'un pour vous aider puisque tout le monde vous croit morte.

-Ils ne me croiront pas morte tant qu'ils n'auront pas retrouvé mon corps."

Felicity savait très bien que Diggle et Oliver ne s'arrêterait jamais de la chercher sans avoir eu la preuve ultime qu'elle était bien morte.

Le petit brun la fixait avec un faux regard désolé.

"-Mais ils ont retrouvé votre corps.

-C'est impossible." Dit Felicity, catégorique.

L'homme rit. Comment avait-il réussit à ce qu'Oliver ai vu son corps mort ? L'homme répondit à sa question sans qu'elle ait besoin de la pauser.

-Vous avez une sœur jumelle. Je croix que quelqu'un l'a malencontreusement assassinée.

Felicity regarda l'homme, choquée. Très peu de gens dans cette ville savait qu'elle avait une sœur, et encore moins une jumelle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées il y a plus de cinq ans. Depuis elles ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de fraternelle.

"-Vous n'avez pas osé…"

Elle dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face, cherchant une trace de mensonge. Ils avaient osé. Elle avait malgré elle tué quelqu'un. Sa sœur était morte par sa faute. Après leurs dix ans, elles n'avaient plus été très proches car le centre d'intérêt était devenu très différent. Felicity fut envahi par le chagrin. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Content de lui, le petit homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et lui parla dans l'oreille.

"-Bien, maintenant que vous savez que personne ne vous cherchera, vous allez faire ce que je vous ai demandé."

Felicity se concentra pour arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas se montrer trop toucher.

"-Non." Souffla-t-elle.

"-Pardon ?

-Non." Dit-elle plus fort en se dégageant de l'emprise de son geôlier.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

"-Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes bien trop fidèle et proche de votre patron."

Fidèle et proche ? Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'il avait une relation amoureuse ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il imaginait puisqu'il avait dû préparer son enlèvement. Il avait donc observé Felicity et ainsi constater qu'elle se rendait souvent au Verdant avec son patron. Il ne devait pas savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de Felicity d'aller en boite de nuit qu'avec un homme et sans amies. Mais à cet instant, cela importait peu.

Le brun fit signe à l'homme roux qui l'avait attaché de venir. Il tourna Felicity face à lui et lui asséna un puissant coup au visage. La jeune femme se protégea avec ses bras ce qui eut le don d'énerver son agresseur. Énervé, il lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Il serra les liens avec une telle force que Felicity cru qu'il allait lui casser les poignets. Il la frappa de nouveau. Cette fois la main de l'homme atteint sa cible. La violence du coup fit lâcher un gémissement à l'informaticienne. Elle n'avait jamais été frappée de la sorte. Elle encaissa les coups suivant sans jamais les supplier d'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

Au bout d'un certain temps, qui sembla infini à Felicity, ils arrêtèrent de la frapper. Ils la détachèrent et la traînèrent jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Ils l'attachèrent à une chaîne accrochée au mur. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol. Un goût de sang régnait dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle prit conscience de la température glaciale qu'il faisait dans la cellule. Elle se traîna jusque dans un angle et ramena ses genoux contre elle dans l'espoir d'avoir plus chaud. Elle passa une nuit épouvantable, à claquer des dents et à avoir peur du lendemain.

Les deux premiers jours de sa détention se passèrent de la même manière. Le roux venait la chercher dans sa cellule et l'amenait devant l'ordinateur, ces mains liées devant elle. Elle refusait de coopérer et il la frappait. Elle avait l'impression que cela allait continuer sans fin.

Le troisième jour, le brun qui semblait être le chef vint la voir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui demanda :

"-Pourquoi continuer à me frapper tous les jours, je ne ferais pas ce que vous dite.

-Je suis venu aujourd'hui parce qu'on va arrêter de vous frapper. Mais nous allons passer à des choses plus subtiles."

En même temps qu'il parlait, il avait sorti un couteau et une pince. Il se baissa et lui enleva ses chaussures.

"-Voyez-vous, c'est étonnant à quel point les doigts son sensible. Je vous arracherai bien les ongles des mains mais vous en avez besoin pour vous servir de cet ordinateur. En revanche vos pieds ne vous serve à rien."

Puis en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui arracha un ongle. Felicity lâcha un cri de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le pied entier. Elle se refusait, cependant de pleurer. Elle sentait un liquide chaud se rependre sur ses orteils. Il lui en arracha deux autres, sans qu'elle craque. Elle tenta de la frapper au visage mais il bloqua son attaque avec facilité.

"-Vous êtes bien déterminée Mlle Smoak."

Il détacha les mains de Felicity et les lui rattacha dans le dos pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'incident. Il prit le couteau et commença à lui entailler le bras doucement, méticuleusement. Il l'enfonça suffisamment pour qu'elle est mal mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas qu'elle saigne abondement.

Lorsque la coupure fit toute la longueur de son bras, il s'arrêta et la renvoya dans sa cellule. S'il continuait plus longtemps, elle allait perdre connaissance. Il attacha la chaîne au mur de sa cellule et la laissa seule. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Felicity craqua. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne ne viendrait jamais la secourir. Elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, seule, oubliée de tous. La dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait l'intérieur de cette cellule. Elle avait toujours espéré mourir entourée des gens qu'elle aimait.

Le chef venait la chercher tous les jours. Au bout de quelque jour, elle eut des coupures sur les bras et les épaules. Un matin, ça en fut trop pour Felicity. La jeune femme abdiqua.

"-Arrêtez !" le supplia-t-elle. "Je ferais ce que vous voudrez."

Son tortionnaire lui détacha les mains et la plaça devant l'ordinateur. Elle commença à entrer dans le système.

"-Il était tant pour vous d'accepter, Queen était en train de reprendre sa politique d'extension."

L'évocation du nom d'Oliver la fit s'arrêter net. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de trahir Oliver. Elle allait faire couler sont entreprise. Il ne méritait pas ça, pas après ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle sortit du système.

"-Mlle Smoak, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ?

-Je ne vous aiderais pas." Dit-elle, la gorge sèche.

Elle sentit le couteau de l'homme se planter dans son épaule. Mais elle ne cria pas et serra les dents. Elle ne céderait pas, pour Oliver.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si c'est ou non le cas!**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**

**I.J.I**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous!**

**voici la suite!**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews!**

**_Réponse à Felicity: ce serai gentil si tu la postais pour moi^_^**

* * *

Oliver et Diggle passaient le plus claire de leur temps au QG. En voyant la douille, Diggle avait identifié le type d'arme qui l'avait tirée en faisant quelques recherches. C'était un pistolet automatique modèle 1935s, modèle français, utilisé des années quarante aux années soixante dans l'armée française.

Durant la journée qui suivit cette découverte, ils recherchèrent un criminel en liberté susceptible d'utiliser ce modèle de pistolet automatique sur le serveur de la police. Les deux hommes se rendaient compte à présent à quel point Felicity était douée. A eux deux, ils mirent un temps fou à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Pour leur plus grand bonheur ils ne trouvèrent que deux hommes. Ils n'auraient pas à utiliser plus longtemps ces horribles ordinateurs beaucoup trop complexes pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le QG, Oliver remarqua que ni Diggle ni lui n'avait osé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Felicity. Il eut un pincement au cœur en passant que plus jamais il ne verrait la jeune femme assise dessus. Il avait toujours cette impression étrange que Felicity allait revenir, qu'un jour il entrerait dans le QG et qu'elle serait là. Elle pianoterait sur son ordinateur en lui faisant des remarques quelconques sur l'affaire en cour. Et lui comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il boirait ses paroles. Cette impression était surement due au fait que la jeune femme était toujours omniprésente dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Le lendemain Oliver partie à la recherche d'un des hommes qui pouvait être le meurtrier de Felicity. Il mit du temps à le retrouver.

Dans un premier temps, il se rendit dans ce qui était censé être son appartement. Oliver ne trouva personne là-bas. Il semblait que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que personne n'était entré dans cet appartement. Après une journée complète de recherche, il s'avéra que l'homme en question était en garde à vue au moment de l'incident pour avoir insulté des agents de police. L'archer fut en colère d'avoir perdu du temps alors que s'ils avaient mieux fait leurs recherches, il n'aurait pas eu à se déplacer.

Oliver se mit donc à la recherche du second homme. En récupérant des informations çà et là, il apprit que cet homme était un tueur à gage. Il avait donc plus de chance de le trouver en tant qu'Oliver Queen qu'en tant qu'Arrow. Il se servit de ses contacts dans la mafia russe pour tenter de le rencontrer. Il leur demanda de faire savoir qu'il cherchait à acquérir les services de cet homme urgemment. Il fallut attendre deux jours avant qu'il ne soit recontacté. Une rencontre avait été programmée entre lui et le tueur dans un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il prépara son entrevu avec cet homme. Il passa les heures le séparant de sa confrontation avec le meurtrier de sa partenaire a étudié les plans du lieu de rendez-vous et à se préparer à lui faire payer ses crimes.

* * *

Felicity fut ramenée dans sa cellule comme chaque jour après s'être fait torturer. Avant de partir, le roux lui balança un morceau de pain. Elle le regarda fermer la porte et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle resta quelques minutes allongée. Des gargouillis se firent entendre, elle avait faim. La douleur de la torture lui faisait oublier cette sensation. Elle s'assit difficilement et attrapa le morceau de pain qu'elle dévora en quelques secondes.

Elle alla au fond de la cellule dans un coin et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et passa ses bras autour. Elle appuya son front contre ses bras et tenta de se reposer. Plusieurs fois elle réussit à s'endormir mais chaque bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles la faisait se réveiller en sursaut. Elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, si on était le jour ou la nuit. Et cela lui importait peut. Elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Son corps était si faible, il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Felicity sentait que ce moment était proche.

Le roux vint la chercher après ce qui lui avait semblé être à peine une heure mais elle se doutait que cela faisait bien plus longtemps.

Une fois de plus, elle fut amenée dans la pièce où trônait l'ordinateur qu'elle se refusait d'approcher. Le petit brun l'attendait.

"-Ah, ma chère Mlle Smoak. La femme si chère à Oliver Queen. Saviez qu'il cherchait celui qui vous a tuée ? Enfin quand je dis vous, je veux dire votre chère sœur. Il va rencontrer le tueur, selon lui."

Oliver cherchait celui qui l'avait tuée ! Avec un peu de chance il la trouverait ou alors un indice lui indiquerait qu'elle était vivante. Voyant qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans le regard de Felicity, il ajouta.

"-N'espérez pas trop, il ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre pour m'aider à détruire Queen Consolidated. D'ici deux jours. Vous savez, au début j'étais un peu inquiet qu'il cherche les circonstances de votre mort. Je me suis dit que le tueur que j'avais engagé était un imbécile pour avoir laissé des traces. Mais aujourd'hui je le remercie puisque cela joue à mon avantage puisque QC avait repris sa politique d'expansion. Sans son CEO, elle va couler."

De la panique envahi Felicity. Oliver allait bêtement se faire prendre dans un piège. Et subir la même chose qu'elle, voire pire.

"-Mais d'ici là, vous pouvez tout changer en faisant ce que je vous demande."

Felicity le défia du regard. Elle ne cèderait pas. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne se laisserait pas prendre dans un piège. Il préparait toujours ses sorties surtout lorsqu'il y avait un risque que ça tourne mal.

La journée suivante, elle fut torturée plus intensément que précédemment. Ces vêtements étaient tachés de sang, ces cheveux collaient à son visage, elle se sentait si sale. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait qu'elle supporte la torture encore au moins deux jours.

Dans son esprit, elle avait créé une bulle où elle ne cessait de ressasser des souvenirs heureux qui atténuait la douleur. Oliver revenait souvent dans ces souvenirs. Elle rêvait de pouvoir recroiser un jour son merveilleux regard qui la faisait fondre.

Le second jour, elle souffrit beaucoup moins longtemps que les jours précédents. Elle fut ramenée et attachée dans sa cellule ou une bouteille d'eau l'attendait.

Felicity se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la bouteille. Elle la prit dans ses mains ensanglantées. Lorsqu'elle tenta de dévisser le bouchon, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la main. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait des entailles jusque dans ses mains. Elle prit une profonde aspiration et l'ouvrit en gémissent de douleur. Elle laissa le bouchon tomber par terre. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle sentit avec bonheur l'eau fraîche couler dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression de revivre. Elle but toute la bouteille en peu de temps, ce qu'elle regretta peu de temps après car elle avait la gorge sèche.

Elle s'assit contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. La jeune femme était beaucoup trop préoccupée par le piège que les deux hommes avaient tendu à Oliver. Elle savait qu'Oliver pouvait s'en sortir mais s'il apprenait sa présence ici, elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre**

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A mardi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite comme promis.**

**Mogo: merci pour toute tes reviews auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre^^**

* * *

Après plusieurs heures, l'homme roux vint chercher Felicity. Il la bâillonna. Puis il détacha la chaîne du mur et la tira par cette même chaîne en dehors de sa cellule. Plusieurs fois elle tomba à genoux après que son geôlier est tiré brutalement sur la chaîne Mais elle ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de se laisser traîner par terre. Chaque fois elle se relevait.

Ils passèrent par une porte en fer.

Felicity reconnu immédiatement Oliver à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit ici. Il était venu sans son arc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle distingua des hommes dissimulés derrière des barils ou des installations. Elle ne savait pas si Oliver les avaient remarqués.

D'un geste rapide, elle tira sur la chaine que tenait son tortionnaire. Surpris, elle lui échappa des mains.

Felicity courut vers Oliver en baissant son bâillon. Elle entendait les pas du roux qui lui courait après. Dans quelque seconde il la rattraperait.

-Oliver ! hurla-t-elle. Va-t'en tout de suite. C'est un piège.

Oliver hésita une seconde, puis parti en courant dans la direction opposée de celle de Felicity. Les bruits des coups de feu commencèrent à raisonner dans l'entrepôt. De là où elle était, elle put voir Oliver tituber quelque seconde après s'être pris une balle dans le mollet.

Elle fut rattrapée par l'homme qui l'avait sorti de sa cellule. L'homme la plaqua sur le sol et luis donna violemment un coup de poing qui l'étourdie. Il lui remit immédiatement son bâillon et la roua de coup. Felicity était complètement sonnée, elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Intérieurement elle priait pour qu'Oliver s'en sorte. Le roux la ramena jusqu'à sa cellule en la traînant sur le sol.

* * *

Oliver allait rencontrer celui qui a priori avait tué Felicity. Il avait fait en sorte que l'on croit qu'il cherchait un tueur pour régler un petit problème qui le concernait.

Il entra dans l'entrepôt, tous semblait silencieux. Un homme l'attendait au fond du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il ne ressemblait en rien à la personne en photo dans les dossiers de la police.

-Ah. Mr Queen. Enfin vous voilà. Cela fait longtemps que je souhaite vous rencontrer. Voyez-vous, vous et votre entreprise êtes un obstacle pour mon patron.

En entendant l'homme parler, Oliver comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi cette personne lui parlait elle de son entreprise ?

-Je souhaiterais que vous me fournissiez tous les projets d'innovation technologique de votre multinational.

Oliver masqua sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cette rencontre prenait vraiment un tournant étrange.

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Parce que nous avons d'excellent moyen de dissuasion.

Il vit la porte derrière l'homme s'ouvrirent. Un homme roux entra accompagner d'une femme blonde il crut voir Felicity mais il savait que c'était impossible. La blonde qui venait de rentrer lui ressemblait. Mais il était incapable de dire si c'était vraiment elle. Sa peau était tachée de sang. Son visage portait la marque de multiple coupure et ecchymoses comme le reste de sa peau. Cette personne qui lui faisait face semblait avoir énormément souffert entre les mains de ces hommes.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Ce regard le prit de court, ses yeux était identique à ceux de Felicity. Un frisson parcouru la peau d'Oliver, ses yeux bleus semblait tellement être les siens.

Il vit de la panique envahir se merveilleux regard. La jeune femme tira sur les liens qui la retenaient et courut vers lui.

- Oliver ! Va-t'en tout de suite. C'est un piège.

En entendait sa voix, son intonation, Oliver n'eut plus aucun doute. C'était Felicity. Il hésita une seconde à la rejoindre mais il avait compris au ton de la voix de la jeune femme qu'il ne fallait pas. Il courut dans la direction opposé à sa secrétaire, même si son cœur lui criait de faire demi-tour et d'aller la rejoindre. Les coups de feu commencèrent à résonner dans l'entrepôt. Il sentit une douleur lui traverser le mollet. Il venait de se prendre une balle. Il tituba quelques secondes. Ces secondes furent suffisantes pour qu'il se fasse rattraper et immobiliser sur le sol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Felicity écroulée sur le sol. Un homme lui assenait de violents coups de pied dans le ventre. Une haine profonde l'envahi. Il frappait violemment ces opposants, tentant de se dégager.

Il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il ne resterait pas longtemps conscient et il le savait. C'est avec la force du désespoir qu'il se battait mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Felicity espérait qu'Oliver ai réussi à s'enfuir. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle était vivante et il allait venir la chercher. Une vague de soulagement l'envahi, elle n'aurait plus à subir pendant très longtemps la torture de l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

L'espoir qui l'avait abandonnée depuis quelque temps était revenu. Oliver allait la sortir de là, elle en était persuadée. Il l'avait toujours sauvée. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en danger il avait été là. Au fond d'elle-même s'était une évidence : il la sauverait. Elle croyait en lui.

Elle ne lutta pas contre la fatigue et laissa ses paupières se fermaient, certaine que son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla, il avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Deux hommes le tenait par les bras et le tirait le long d'un couloir. Il se lassa faire car il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Les effets du produit qu'on lui avait injecté ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipés. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Une fois qu'elles eurent disparut, il regarda autour de lui pour se repéré dans le bâtiment. Ce couloir pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il se laissa donc guider par ces hommes, avec un peu de chance ils l'amèneraient à Felicity. Il n'avait pas la force de la sortir d'ici mais au moins il serait ensemble.

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaires**

**La suite sera pour jeudi!**

**I.J.I**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**LittleButterfly: merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter quelque chose de différent.

Felicity ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Elle était prête à se faire torturer physiquement d'une nouvelle manière. Au final, toutes les manières qu'il essayait provoquaient la même douleur.

Elle le vit aller ouvrir la porte.

-Felicity !

Elle sursauta, elle avait entendu si souvent au cours de ces derniers mois cette voix prononcer son prénom. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vie Oliver. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Un homme tenait un pistolet qu'il appuyait sur la tempe du jeune homme.

Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver. Il semblait rester si calme. Ses yeux bleus, si beaux, redonnèrent de l'espoir à Felicity. Cet espoir qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle l'avait entré dans la pièce.

Ils attachèrent Oliver à une seconde chaise. Le chef se tourna vers Felicity.

-Voici les nouvelles règles Mlle Smoak, vous refusez de faire ce que je vous demande, votre patron et amant souffre. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

-Ce n'est pas mon amant.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à : je vais faire ce que vous demandez.

Il fit signe à son acolyte d'amener ce qui semblait être un générateur. Felicity comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

-Felicity, c'est bon. Lui dit Oliver.

Felicity se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec lui ?

Les deux hommes branchèrent Oliver. Le chef lança un regard à Felicity et alluma le générateur.

Le corps de d'Oliver se crispa. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Mais cela ne servait à rien, Felicity voyait sa souffrance. Oliver lâcha un léger gémissement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il lui interdisait de céder quoiqu'il arrive. Oliver voulait que l'entreprise familial perdure, elle était si essentielle au bon fonctionnement de l'économie de Starling City. Il ne voulait pas mettre toutes les personnes qui y travaillaient au chômage et surtout protéger sa famille d'un nouveau désastre.

La douleur qui traversait Oliver était insupportable mais il tenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce jour de torture. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Felicity, il avait senti naître en lui une détermination féroce. Il ne crierait pas. Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Par ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que s'il montrait sa souffrance Felicity se plierait à la volonté de leur agresseur. Il serra les dents plus fort et se jura de ne plus lâcher un seul gémissement.

Les minutes passèrent sans que sa détermination ne s'effrite. Alors ils augmentèrent l'intensité du générateur.

-Oliver, il est inutile de cacher votre douleur. Vous resterez ici tant qu'on n'aura pas eu ce qu'on voulait. La police ne viendra pas vous chercher, ils n'ont aucun moyen de vous trouver.

« _La police, évidemment_» pensa Felicity

Une fois encore ils augmentèrent l'intensité du courant délivré par le générateur. Oliver émit de nouveau un léger gémissement. Il regarda sa partenaire, la suppliant de ne rien faire.

Mais Felicity craqua. Il la croyait plus forte que cela.

-Arrêtez ! Je vais le faire.

Oliver releva la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

-Non. Murmura-t-il.

Sans un regard pour Oliver elle se laissa amener jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas te défiler cette fois. Lui dit le roux à l'oreille.

Oliver regarda les mains de sa partenaire s'activer plus vite que jamais sur l'ordinateur, c'était comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria le roux.

Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Felicity. Elle tomba par terre avec la chaise à cause de la violence du coup.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda le chef.

-Elle était sur le serveur de la police. En train de leur envoyé des informations. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire je croix.

Oliver le savait, elle ne pouvait pas tout lâcher ainsi, si soudainement. Il était fier de la force dont faisait preuve Felicity. Mais malheureusement, elle allait subir la colère des deux hommes.

Le chef détacha les pinces du générateur d'Oliver et les brancha sur Felicity. La jeune femme reçue une longue décharge électrique. Elle hurla, ce qui fit frissonner Oliver. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu hurler comme ça. Il tira sur la chaîne qui le maintenait attaché pour tenter de se détacher, mais elle était beaucoup trop solide. Il avait envie de tuer ces deux hommes, de les faire souffrir comme il faisait souffrir Felicity.

-Arrêtez ! leur hurla-t-il.

Le cri d'Oliver ne fit que renforcer l'air satisfait de l'homme brun. Oliver n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Même lorsque le comte Vertigo la menaçait, même lorsqu'elle s'était pris une balle, la colère qu'il avait ressentie durant ces moments-là était insignifiante par rapport à celle qui l'habitait en cet instant.

Lorsque le brun arrêta enfin le générateur, la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance. Ils furent ramenés dans la cellule. Oliver fut attaché au mur comme Felicity avant lui. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de jeter la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Oliver voulu s'approcher de Felicity mais la chaîne le retenait. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et attendit qu'elle reprenne connaissance. La voir ainsi allongé, inconsciente sur ce sol dur et humide ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine qu'il ressentait pour les deux hommes qui les avaient torturé. Il réalisa alors ce que Felicity avait traversé ces derniers jours. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête. Dans la plus part, la jeune femme était torturé de la même manière que lui l'avait été sur l'île Il réentendait son cri. La vois de Felicity qui était d'habitude si douce, si réconfortante s'était transformé en un son horrible et douloureux à écouter.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il la vit bouger. Il se mit debout, attendant qu'elle fasse de même.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle avait mal de partout. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas attachée. Elle leva la tête et vit Oliver debout qui la regardait sans dire un mot. Il était encore sous le choc, elle était en vie. Il avait fini par accepter qu'elle ne revienne pas. Il avait l'impression de renaître.

Elle marcha vers lui et se serra contre lui pour trouver du réconfort. Les bras de la jeune femme enserrèrent le buste de l'archer. Celui-ci aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais ses liens l'en empêchaient.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Oliver. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il laissait s'échapper une larme de ses yeux. Elle glissa le long de son visage et se perdit dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que je t'avais perdu. Murmura-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Il laissa aller sa tête contre la chevelure blonde de Felicity. C'était si agréable. Il en oublia presque leur situation délicate. Même en cet endroit horrible, avoir Felicity contre lui faisait s'affoler son cœur. Il battait si vite à chaque fois qu'elle l'enlaçait. Oliver se demanda, si ainsi serrée contre lui, elle ne le sentait pas battre.

Felicity laissa couler ses larmes. Elle pouvait pleurer, elle savait qu'Oliver ne la jugerait pas. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se serrer contre lui. Elle se sentait protéger. Cependant elle était extrêmement triste et en colère contre elle-même qu'il se retrouve lui aussi enfermé ici. Elle lâcha le bel homme doucement. Oliver fit une série de mouvement de sorte à ce que ses mains se retrouvent devant lui et non dans son dos. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le sol froid de la cellule. Felicity se glissa entre les bras d'Oliver.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-elle, la voix secouée de sanglot. Tout est ma faute.

-Non, rien n'est de ta faute. Tenta de la rassurée Oliver.

-J'aurai dû être plus prudente. J'aurai du regardé autour de moi en sortant du Verdant plutôt que de me faire bêtement assommer. Si j'avais été moins stupide, tu ne serais pas là et ma sœur serait encore en vie.

Oliver la regarda, interloqué.

-Ils ont tués ta sœur ?

Felicity hocha légèrement la tête.

-C'est elle qui est dans ma tombe, c'est elle qu'ils ont assassinée devant le Verdant.

Oliver ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu s'écrouler au milieu de la route était sa Felicity.

-Elle te ressemblait tellement, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Si j'avais su je…

-Oliver tu n'as pas à te blâmer. On était jumelle, identique. Ils ont dû la maquiller et l'habiller comme moi.

Le silence s'installa dans la cellule. Oliver était sous le choc. Felicity parlait tellement peu de sa famille et de son passé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'elle avait une sœur, une jumelle qui plus est. Mais il ne lui demanda pas d'en parler d'avantage. Il savait à quel point il était difficile de se confier. Elle lui parlerait de sa famille lorsqu'elle le souhaiterait et en d'autres circonstances.

De sombres pensées envahirent son esprit. S'ils mourraient ici, il aurait un regret. Celui de ne pas avoir assez prit le temps de passer du temps hors de Queen Consolidated et hors de la Team Arrow avec Felicity pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de l'emmener dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Car elle méritait le meilleur.

La voix de Felicity le sorti de ses pensées.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai piraté le serveur de la police, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message clair mais je pense avoir laissé une trace. J'espère qu'ils la trouveront et nous localiseront.

-On va sortir d'ici je te le jure. Diggle sait que je suis venu ici. Il fera en sorte de nous aider.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Felicity. Elle frissonna sous ce délicieux contact.

Ils restèrent enlacés toute la nuit. Felicity finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Oliver. Ce dernier resta éveillé jusqu'au matin, veillant sur la jeune femme.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!**

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé, laissez des reviews. Les critiques positives comme négatives m'aide et me motive.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement samedi si j'ai le temps de le poster, sinon lundi.**

**I.J.I**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes géniaux!**

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux hommes vinrent les chercher. Le petit s'occupa de Felicity, le grand d'Oliver. Une fois de plus ils les ramenèrent dans ce fameux bureau qui leur servait de salle de torture.

Durant des heures ils les torturèrent chacun leur tour, tentant désespérément d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que le fait d'être ensemble les rendait plus fort.

Le brun s'arrêta quelque seconde, ne sachant plus quelle méthode employer devant la résistance de ses otages. Il vit Felicity et Oliver échangea un regard. Dans ce regard il put voir la force, la détermination et la confiance de ses deux prisonniers. Cela le mit hors de lui. Il frappa Oliver de toutes ses forces. Mais cela n'y fit rien. L'archer encaissait les coups sans broncher.

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups de feu. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Felicity et Oliver échangèrent un regard, ils se comprirent sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre geste. Oliver se leva et fracassa la chaise à laquelle il était attaché sur le sol. Puis, il bondit sur le grand et le neutralisa en quelques secondes sans avoir besoin de ses mains.

Pendant ce temps Felicity se leva de sa chaise et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de mettre hors d'état de nuire le petit brun. Le pied de la jeune femme frappa violemment l'entrejambe de son agresseur qui tomba à genoux. Oliver arriva pour finir de le maîtriser. En fouillant dans les poches des deux hommes, ils trouvèrent les clés de leurs menottes.

Une fois ses mains libres, Oliver attrapa le grand roux et l'attacha à un tuyau au fond du bureau avec les menottes. Il fit de même avec le petit brun. A peine eut il finit de l'attacher qu'il reprit connaissance.

-Vous ne vous échapperez pas ! Et même si vous y arrivez, on vous retrouvera Queen et cette fois ce sera bien votre blonde qu'on tuera. Celui qui nous a embauchés ne permettra pas que vous vous en tiriez comme ça !

En entendent cette menace Oliver s'arrêta net. Il se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui proférait les menaces. Il le fixa quelque seconde puis envoya avec violence son poing sur son visage. Il prit l'homme par la gorge, le soulevant de quelque centimètre et l'obligea à le fixer.

-Si vous osez ne serait-ce que la regarder ou penser à elle, je vous ferais subir une torture bien supérieur à celle que vous lui avez infligée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase, il le frappa de nouveau pour l'assommer et se retourna.

Felicity attendait en silence. Elle était toujours étonnée de la manière avec laquelle réagissait Oliver lorsqu'elle était concernée. Il était si protecteur envers elle que parfois elle pensait qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit d'Oliver.

-Felicity attend.

Elle se retourna vers Oliver qui s'approchait d'elle.

-On risque de mourir, aujourd'hui.

-Je sais. Répondit-elle.

Les coups de feu résonnaient toujours dans le couloir.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas le regretter à nouveau.

Felicity le regardait dans les yeux, attendant de voir ce qui l'empêchait de partir.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle rapidement, posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

Felicity fut prise au dépourvu par ce baiser. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant ce délicieux contact. C'était le premier, mais ça risquait aussi d'être le dernier. Oliver descendit ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et l'attira plus près de lui. La tendresse dont il faisait preuve ému Felicity qui avait oublié que cela existait.

-Maintenant nous pouvons y aller. Murmura Oliver, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui.

Encore sous le choc, Felicity se laissa guider par l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser. Il lui prit la main, ne voulant surtout pas être séparé d'elle.

Ils longèrent le couloir en s'éloignant des coups de feu. Oliver tenta de se remémorer les plans qu'il avait étudiés avant de venir dans cette vieille industrie. Soudain il entendit du bruit qui provenait de la porte du bout du couloir. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir. Oliver regarda autour de lui et vit une porte un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Il courut vers elle, la main de Felicity toujours dans la sienne. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Il plaqua Felicity contre le mur dans le renfoncement de la porte en entendant la seconde porte s'ouvrir. Ils attendirent que les personnes passent. Felicity sentait le corps d'Oliver pressé contre le sien. Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de l'archer. Il la fixait avec un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblait y avoir tellement d'affection dans ce regard et une pointe de peur.

Oliver tourna la tête et vérifia que le couloir était vide. Il sentait le souffle de Felicity dans son cou. Il se détacha d'elle. Il sentit la main de sa partenaire se glisser à nouveau dans la sienne.

Ils reprirent leur progression dans l'industrie. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où trônait ce qui semblait être une ancienne chaîne de fabrication. Ils avancèrent en silence, espérant ne pas être repérés.

Leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas, même lorsqu'ils passaient sous des tapis roulants ou entre des machines. Ce contact était le lien qui leur permettait de continuer à avancer, de ne pas s'arrêter malgré la douleur qui traversait leur membre à chaque pas. La torture qui leur avait été infligée avait laissé de nombreuses traces. Ils sentaient leurs muscles fonctionner avec difficulté. Leurs cicatrices qui s'étiraient à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient provoquaient des élancements dans leur chair.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

-Ils sont là !

Ils levèrent la tête. Un homme sur une passerelle au-dessus d'eux les avait vus. Il était armé et commença à leur tirer dessus.

Felicity serra plus fort la main d'Oliver. Ils se mirent à courir droit devant sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Oliver repéra un panneau qui indiquait une sortie de secours. Sans se poser de question, il suivit la direction qu'il leur indiquait. Une fois dehors, Felicity fut aveuglée par cet afflux soudain de lumière. Lorsque ces yeux ce furent habitués à la clarté, elle distingua des voitures de police tout autour de l'industrie. Des coups de feu résonnaient partout autour d'eux. Les deux camps se tiraient dessus sans relâche.

Après s'être immobilisé en voyant cet incroyable spectacle. Oliver passa son bras dans le dos de sa partenaire et l'entraina en courant vers les forces de polices qui se situait à une centaine de mètres.

Un policier les repéra et cria aux autres agents présents de les couvrirent.

Felicity sentit une piqure dans son bras. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait de se prendre une balle. Malgré la douleur qui déchirait son bras elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ils traversèrent l'espace entre l'industrie et les voitures de polices têtes baissés, avec un seul objectif : arriver au bout de ce no man's land ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin derrière les voitures des forces de polices, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Oliver se mit à genoux devant Felicity qui était assis par terre, complètement sonnée. Il remarqua la blessure à son bras. En un coup d'œil il sut que ce n'était pas trop grave. Il appela son nom mais elle ne réagit pas. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux ne regardaient rien.

-Felicity, on s'en est sortie. lui murmura-t-il. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle semblait l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fatigués. Elle ignorait la raison de ses pleurs. Peut-être était-ce de la joie, du soulagement, de la peur, de la tristesse, de la douleur, le fait qu'elle soit exténuée. Elle ne savait pas. Elle remarqua qu'Oliver la fixait avec intensité.

-Felicity, je te promets que jamais plus tu ne souffriras par ma faute, plus jamais.

Il déposa un baiser le front de Felicity comme pour sceller sa promesse et la pris tendrement dans ses bras.

Oliver releva la tête pour distinguer les personnes qui l'entourait. Il fut surpris et content de voir Diggle. Le garde du corps les regardait un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de les avoir enfin retrouvés.

Une ambulance arriva près d'eux. Les urgentistes les entraînèrent dans leur véhicule. Durant le trajet Oliver et Felicity restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Felicity ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son partenaire. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité lorsqu'il la tenait par la main. Malheureusement pour elle, à leur arrivé à l'hôpital, ils furent séparés.

Ils passèrent chacun de leur côté différents examens. Ceux d'Oliver se déroulèrent rapidement, il n'aurait qu'une nuit à passer à l'hôpital.

En revanche, pour Felicity ce fut une autre histoire. Ces blessures étaient bien plus graves que celles de son patron. Dans un premier temps les médecins lui enlevèrent la balle qui était encore logée dans son bras. Puis ils soignèrent la multitude de plaies qui ornait sa peau si blanche. Le lendemain, ils l'emmenèrent au bloc opératoire pour l'opérer à la hanche.

Felicity passa une semaine à l'hôpital. Elle se remettait doucement de toutes ses blessures. Oliver lui rendait souvent visite mais ils ne se retrouvaient jamais seuls tous les deux, à son grand regret.

Elle eut le droit à une visite du détective Lance. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse qu'Oliver soit avec elle à ce moment-là. Elle du tout raconter, repenser à ces horribles jours qu'elle avait passés dans cet entrepôt faisait que ses yeux devenait humide. Une fois le détective parti, elle fondit en larme. Une fois de plus Oliver la réconforta. Ce fut le seul moment pendant le séjour de Felicity à l'hôpital où ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'ils furent interrompus par Diggle qui devait emmener Oliver à Queen Consolidated.

* * *

**Vous savez quoi? J'adore les reviews, alors laissez en moi!^^**

**I.J.I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_**Choukette: je suis ravie que ça te plaise!^^**_

_**mogo: mon premier fan! merci!**_

_**felicity: merci beaucoup. Si tu la trouve génial tant mieux! =)**_

_**LittleButterfly: je suis contente que ça te plaise! et je veux bien le lien.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Felicity sortie de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine. Le jour de sa sortie, elle se fit raccompagner par Diggle chez elle. Elle avait espéré qu'Oliver la raccompagnerait et ainsi elle aurait pu lui parler de leur baiser mais il ne passa même pas la voir. Elle se dit qu'il devait regretter son geste. Et pourtant elle avait vu quelque chose de plus dans son regard, quelque chose qui n'existait pas avant. Une petite étincelle à peine perceptible. Elle avait cru voir une pointe d'amour dans son regard. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas les idées claires lorsqu'ils étaient là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle, elle n'était pas assez forte, pas assez belle comparée à ces précédentes conquêtes.

En rentrant dans son appartement elle ressentit une immense joie : elle était enfin chez elle. Elle mangea rapidement ce qu'elle trouva et décida qu'il était tant qu'elle aille se coucher. Durant sa semaine passée à l'hôpital, elle ne c'était pas beaucoup reposé. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise dans ces chambres trop blanche et trop bien rangée.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Dans son lit elle se tournait et se retournait, envoyant sa couverture valser au pied du lit. Son sommeil était si agité qu'elle finit par tomber de son lit. Elle se réveilla brusquement en sueur. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sur ces joues en se demandant si un jour elle pourrait vivre convenablement avec ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle remit au lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveille : il était deux heures du matin. Elle se rendormit mais les cauchemars revinrent.

Elle était de retour dans cette horrible pièce, attaché à sa chaise. Devant elle, Oliver se faisait torturer, il lui hurlait que c'était de sa faute si tous cela étaient arrivés. Puis, sa sœur apparut à la place d'Oliver. Elle lui disait qu'elle la détestait, que sans Felicity, elle serait toujours en vie. Elle aurait dû mourir plutôt que sa sœur. Son cauchemar se termina lorsqu'elle fut jetée dans un feu ardent sous le regard satisfait de sa sœur.

A son réveil, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, assise sur son lit. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se rendormir de peur d'être de nouveau assaillit par ces cauchemars.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva. Elle prit une douche et tenta de s'occuper. Elle se mit en tête de ranger son appartement et de le nettoyer de fond en comble. Malheureusement la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévu puisqu'à chaque effort trop brusque une douleur tiraillait ses muscles. Mais elle le fit quand même, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible donc elle combattit la douleur. Cela lui prit toute la matinée.

A quatorze heures, elle décida de se rendre au QG pour s'occuper. Elle ne supportait pas de rester chez elle sans rien faire. Elle savait que le reste de l'équipe allait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au QG, il n'y avait encore personne. Elle décida donc de continuer les recherches qu'elle faisait avant d'être enlevée.

Au bout d'une heure, elle entendit la porte du QG s'ouvrir. Oliver et Diggle descendirent les escaliers en discutant d'une réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu à Queen Consolidated.

Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Diggle. Oliver quant à lui ne se contenta pas d'un regard.

-Felicity, tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu aurais dû rester chez toi.

-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi à rien faire.

Oliver ne rajouta rien. Il savait qu'il perdrait. De plus, il la comprenait puisque lui-même était incapable de passer ses journées à rien faire. Il suivit Diggle au centre de la cave pour s'entraîner sous le regard de Felicity. Elle espérait pouvoir croisé le regard de l'archer et discuter avec lui mais il semblait l'éviter.

Elle attendit toute l'après-midi de pouvoir discuter seule avec Oliver mais ce dernier faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Lyla appellerait Diggle. Felicity saisit sa chance.

-Oliver, il faut que je te parle.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et s'appuya contre la table qui leur servait de brancard.

-Felicity tu n'es pas obligée de parler de ce qui t'es arrivée. Ne te sens pas forcée de le faire si tu n'es pas prête.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait de ça que je veux te parler.

-De quoi donc alors ?

Felicity su alors qu'il ne voulait pas parler du fait qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il le regrettait ou alors que ce n'était pas important à ses yeux.

-Non rien, oublie.

Oliver vit la déception dans le regard de Felicity. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Mais il ne voulait pas assumer ses sentiments.

Il voulait que Felicity ai une relation avec quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait un avenir. Elle méritait d'être « normale », d'avoir un futur avec un mari, des enfants, une véritable vie de famille. Oliver ne se voyait pas lui offrir cela même si il le désirait. Lorsqu'il rêvait de ce genre de vie, il imaginait toujours Felicity étant sa femme. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient incroyables. A peine entendait-il sa voix, qu'il se sentait comme aimanté à elle. N'importe quel contact physique faisait bouillir son sang. Ces sensations étaient enivrantes.

Quelque minute après leur discussion, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, Felicity quitta le Verdant en souhaitant bonne nuit au deux hommes. Oliver se proposa de la raccompagner mais elle refusa et parti rapidement, l'empêchant ainsi d'insister.

Diggle et Oliver restèrent encore une heure à s'entraîner puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. En rentrant au manoir, Oliver prit une douche et alla se coucher.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ses pensées revenaient inlassablement à Felicity. Il ne cessait de se remémorer se baiser. Certes, les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleurs pour ce genre d'épanchement mais il ne pouvait oublier la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Il se sentait stupide d'avoir refusé de discuter de cela avec elle. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti en refusant d'en parler. Maintenant il avait peur que leur relation ne soit plus comme avant à cause de lui. Mais voulait-il vraiment que leur relation redevienne comme avant ? La réponse était évidente : non. Il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais dans son esprit il y avait toujours cette bataille qui faisait rage : son cœur contre sa raison. Son cœur lui disait d'aller la retrouver de lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, à son chaque fois qu'il la touchait son cœur loupait un battement. Chaque seconde passé avec elle était devenue une véritable torture, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Il avait l'impression qu'il la mettait en danger, les récents évènements l'avaient prouvé. Cependant, une petite voix lui disait qu'elle était en danger sans qu'il soit avec elle, s'il avait été ensemble, il aurait pu veiller sur elle. D'ailleurs était-elle saine et sauf en cet instant ? Après tout l'homme qui avait demandé son enlèvement n'avait pas été retrouvé. Oliver su qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir en ne sachant pas si elle allait bien.

Il se leva s'habilla et parti de chez lui. Il se jura de ne pas revenir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

* * *

**La suite arrivera demain!**

**I.J.I**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça faire toujours plaisir!**

_LittleButterfly: le lien n'apparaît pas dans ta review._

**Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes**

* * *

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Une fois de plus un cauchemar l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se frotta les bras pour faire partir l'horrible sensation du couteau qui lui coupait la peau. Maintenant, elle avait peur de se recoucher, peur de replonger dans ses horribles visions. Elle se rendit dans sa cuisine et se prépara une grande tasse de chocolat chaud.

Elle était sortie de l'hôpital l'avant-veille et elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable depuis. La police avait trouvé ses deux tortionnaires attachés au mur et les avait arrêtés ainsi que la plus part de leurs associés. Seulement, le commanditaire de son enlèvement restait introuvable, ce qui l'effrayait.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et se recouvrit d'une couverture pour regarder la télé. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta. La peur l'envahi. Elle passa rapidement dans sa cuisine pour attraper un couteau, le plus grand qu'elle possédait.

On frappa à nouveau. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Felicity prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas paniquer et entrebâilla légèrement la porte, juste pour voir la personne qui avait frappé.

Elle fut soulagée de trouver Oliver. Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, voir cet homme provoquait toujours chez elle des sensations étranges. Elle ouvrit complètement la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Oliver fut rassuré de voir que Felicity était bien dans son appartement. Il la vit se rendre rapidement dans sa cuisine avec un couteau à la main. Il comprit qu'elle craignait la même chose que lui, qu'elle se fasse enlever à nouveau. En voyant la couverture et la tasse de chocolat encore fumante, il sut que Felicity n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle revint, il vit les cernes sous ses yeux, ce qui confirmait sa théorie.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Felicity haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Oliver comprit la signification de ce geste : non ça n'allait pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas une réponse qui convenait à Felicity. Elle le lui fit comprendre par un regard. Oliver répondit une seconde fois.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Et bien voilà c'est fait.

Oliver fut surpris du ton légèrement agressif que Felicity avait utilisé.

-Felicity, je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je comprends que tu sois en colère en vers moi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

-Ma colère n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle se tut un instant.

-Enfin si c'est de ta faute, en parti. Dit-elle rageusement. Hier, dans le sous-sol du Verdant, tu as fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé et ça m'énerve plus que tout. Je te remercie de m'avoir sortie de là bien sûr. Je veux oublier tous ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours. Mais ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on sorte du bureau, ce que tu as dit et fait. Ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Toi par contre, tu as l'air de vouloir faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je vois bien que c'était une erreur pour toi. Et ça fait mal.

Elle le regardait avec ce regard qu'Oliver détestait et qui lui faisait si mal. Ce regard était remplit de colère. Et cette colère était justifiée. Il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était fait avant de quitter le manoir : le lui dire.

-Felicity. Commença-t-il. Je…Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de mes sentiments parce qu'ils me font peur. J'ai peur qu'à cause de ce que je ressens tu sois blessée ou pire. Ce soir, j'étais venu avec l'idée de te parler de tout ça. Mais quand je suis face à toi je n'y arrive plus. Te voir ainsi blesser avec toutes ces cicatrices me rappelle que j'ai peur pour toi.

-Oliver, je…

-Attend. Je sais que tu vas me dire que j'ai tort. Et tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Tu es déjà proche de moi, tu es déjà une partie de ma vie. Lorsque tu étais morte, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une énorme erreur en ne te l'avouant pas. Je ne veux plus faire cette erreur. La vérité Felicity, c'est que dans mon cœur, tu es bien plus qu'une partenaire, qu'une amie. Je…Je t'aime.

Il avait son regard encré dans le sien, attendant une réaction. Felicity était tétanisée par cet aveu. Elle en avait rêvé mais elle ne croyait pas que cela pouvait arriver dans la réalité. Timidement, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Oliver…je… Nous…

Pour une fois Felicity n'arrivait pas à parler, à exprimer ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait une attirance extrême et de l'affection ainsi que de l'admiration pour l'homme fabuleux qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Mais elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il pouvait éventuellement agir sur un coup de tête à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

-Je n'attends pas de toi que tu partages ce que je ressens. Mais maintenant tu le sais. Si tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour nous deux, je t'en prie dis le moi. Et par pitié arrête de me regarder comme ça, réagit.

Un tas de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Felicity et pourtant aucune ne voulait franchir ces lèvres. En faisant un effort elle arriva à parler :

-Il y a une chance pour nous deux. murmura-t-elle.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Oliver. Il ne la perdrait pas.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui l'aimait. Ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque d'Oliver tandis que les bras de son héros enlaçaient sa taille. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'une de ses mains passa sur sa hanche fraîchement opérée.

-Pardon. Souffla-t-il.

Il s'écarta doucement mais Felicity ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Elle resta accrochée à lui. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était à elle.

-Je vais y aller. Lui dit-il. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Dans la tête d'Oliver cela sonnait plus comme : « Je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec toi, je vais donc aller sur le toit d'en face pour veiller sur toi ».

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se détacha complètement d'elle. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Il se retourna vers Felicity.

-Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Oliver ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Surtout qu'il avait très envie de rester près d'elle.

Il se laissa guider par la main de sa partenaire jusqu'au canapé ou ils s'assirent. Voyant que Felicity hésitait à se rapprocher, il l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et se blottie contre cet homme merveilleux, laissant la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Oliver envelopper le sien.

La télé était toujours allumée, Felicity démarra son lecteur DVD sans se soucier du film qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le générique qu'elle tombait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

Oliver fut amusé de constater que le film qu'elle avait lancé était Robin des bois avec Kevin Costner. Il se demanda si cela était dû au hasard.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. Elle semblait tellement sereine. Inconsciemment il tenait sa main dont il caressait le dos. Oliver se sentait si bien avec Felicity contre lui. Il n'aurait échangé cet instant contre rien au monde. Il se demanda si les battements rapides de son cœur n'allaient pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort et aussi vite, bien qu'il se soit toujours emballé lorsque Felicity était présente.

Au bout de quelque instant il finit par s'endormir à son tour, bercé par le souffle régulier de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

**Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour que la suite soit mieux!**

**I.J.I**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Je ne pensais pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre avant lundi mais finalement le voilà!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_**Marine: que dire? A part merci beaucoup! je suis vraiment touchée!**_

_**mogo: comme d'habitude merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment sympa de laisser une review à chaque chapitre.**_

_**LittleButterfly: Merci! (toujours pas lien)**_

_**Mathy et choukette: merci à vous deux!**_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver se réveilla doucement. Depuis son retour de l'île, il avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Felicity était encore endormie contre lui. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte de son sommeil. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein.

Elle bougea contre lui, il caressa tendrement sa joue pour la calmer.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière du matin. En sentant la main d'Oliver contre sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il arborait un sourire magnifique qui la fit rougir.

-Bonjour. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour.

Felicity ferma les yeux et se détendit, profitant au maximum de cet instant qui lui semblait irréel : elle dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se laissa aller, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle regarda l'heure. Il était dix heures ! Elle se releva brutalement.

-Oliver ! Tu devrais être au travail. Tu vas être excessivement en retard et ce n'est pas bon pour ton image.

-C'est pas grave.

Il se redressa lui aussi et l'enlaça. Chaque contact physique avec la jeune femme faisait naître en lui une douce chaleur. Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Felicity, une délicieuse odeur fruitée s'en dégageait. C'était une véritable drogue, il était devenu accro à son odeur, sa voie, sa douceur, ses gestes, ses paroles, sa gestuelle, sa façon de rougir, de s'exprimé, de rire. Bref, il était accro à Felicity. Aujourd'hui il le savait, il n'y avait qu'elle et il n'y aurait qu'elle dans sa vie.

-Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Oliver ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Au fond de lui, Oliver savait que Felicity avait raison, comme toujours. Il la lâcha et se leva. Felicity était restée assise sur le canapé et le regardait mettre son manteau. Elle se leva pour fermer la porte derrière lui mais il ne sorti pas tout de suite.

-Felicity…

Elle vint vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Le sourire de Felicity s'agrandit.

-Oui.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et s'en alla, non sans se retourner pour la voir fermer la porte. Ça allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

Il arriva à Queen Consolidated avec plus de trois heures de retard. Il salua la jeune femme qui remplaçait Felicity avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière fut surprise par la soudaine bonne humeur de son patron. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle l'avait rarement vu sourire.

Il arbora ce sourire toute la journée, attendant patiemment qu'elle se termine. Même Isabel n'arrivait pas à lui retirer sa bonne humeur. Pourtant elle essaya plusieurs fois de le mettre hors de lui mais rien n'y fit.

-Votre bonne humeur est-elle due au fait que votre secrétaire ait repris son service de nuit ?

Oliver leva à peine les yeux vers elle et lui répondit :

-Isabel, quand allez-vous comprendre qu'il n'existe pas de service de nuit entre ma secrétaire et moi ? Ce n'est pas la bonne solution de rejeter votre frustration et vos problèmes sur Mlle Smoak.

Isabel lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla. Mais Oliver n'en avait que faire. Il se demandait ce que Felicity faisait en cet instant. Il l'imaginait en train de se préparé, de se laver.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées ou du moins son désir pour elle.

Dans sa bonne humeur, il invita sa secrétaire temporaire à quitter le travail plus tôt. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son patron.

Oliver termina quelque dossier important. Un nombre impressionnant de problème était apparu depuis son retour. Son entreprise avait beaucoup perdu d'investisseur ces derniers temps. Il espérait que sa politique d'expansion et d'innovation allait attirer les investisseurs et rendre à sa compagnie la grandeur qu'elle avait lorsque son père la dirigeait.

Il quitta QC assez tard pour se rendre au Verdant.

* * *

Oliver rentra dans la Arrow cave pour s'entraîner. Diggle et Felicity étaient déjà présents. Ils turent lorsqu'il entra. Oliver les dévisagea tous les deux, il avait l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Felicity remarqua le regard suspicieux d'Oliver, elle se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

-On discutait juste de ce que l'Arrow avait fait ces dernières semaines. D'ailleurs je suis un peu surprise que tu n'ai rien fait, notamment pour ce qui concerne le mirakuru. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi le justicier.

-Felicity, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent un instant sur les lèvres de l'informaticienne avant de revenir à ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais il ne fit rien, il ne voulait pas briser cet échange magique.

Ils en oublièrent la présence de Diggle. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Le garde du corps leur rappela qu'il était là en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge.

-Oliver, je croyais qu'on devait s'entraîner.

Oliver acquiesça et alla se changer.

Les deux hommes se battaient avec un bâton dans chaque main. Les coups résonnaient dans le sous-sol. Comme à chaque fois, Oliver avait le dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Felicity pianotait sur ses ordinateurs. Elle cherchait une piste sur le problème mirakuru. Beaucoup de corps qui saignait par les yeux avait été retrouvés en son absence, elle en conclut donc que la personne qui faisait cela n'avait toujours pas trouvé une formule stable.

De temps en temps, elle se tournait vers les deux hommes. Souvent son regard croisait celui d'Oliver. L'étincelle qu'elle voyait dans son regard la faisait rougir.

Diggle remarqua que ses deux amis n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Pendant un temps mort, il posa la question à Oliver suffisamment bas pour que l'informaticienne n'entende pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Felicity ?

Oliver se tourna vers Diggle et tenta d'avoir l'expression la plus innocente possible.

-Rien.

Diggle sourit en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Oliver su qu'il n'avait toujours pas progressé en matière de mensonge.

-On va juste dîner.

Le sourire de Diggle s'agrandit, il se doutait qu'il y avait plus qu'un dîner derrière les regards que ses deux amis s'étaient échangés. Mais il ne dit rien, heureux que ces deux imbéciles se laissent enfin une chance.

-Je suis content pour vous deux. Mais si tu t'avise à la faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, je te le ferai regretter.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu es incapable de me battre.

Diggle répondit à la provocation d'Oliver en reprenant le combat.

Felicity se retourna vers eux. Elle regarda, rêveuse, les gouttes de sueur couler le long du torse d'Oliver. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Oliver avait remarqué qu'elle ne travaillait plus, elle se rappela pourquoi elle s'était retournée.

-Euh, j'ai fait quelque recherche sur les derniers corps découvert par la police qui pleuraient des larmes de sang. Il se trouve que les corps retrouvés semblent suivre une direction précise.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent des écrans, intrigués par ce qu'elle avait pu trouver.

-Les corps sont de plus en plus à l'est des Glades, entre ces deux rues. Dit-elle en montrant les rues concernées.

Oliver alla immédiatement se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Felicity piratait les caméras de la ville pour tenter de trouver des personnes suspectes.

Oliver revint vers elle voir si elle avait trouvé autre chose pour les aider mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il suivit donc Diggle vers l'escalier.

-Oliver.

Ce dernier se retourna. Il adorait sa façon de prononcer son prénom, avec sa voix si spécial.

-Reviens.

Oliver hocha la tête et rejoignit Diggle qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à l'est des Glades en suivant les indications de Felicity. Arrivé sur place, l'archer fit le tour du quartier sans rien trouver.

-Felicity, il n'y a rien ici.

-Le bâtiment à ta droite, il y a des hommes à l'intérieur d'après les caméras thermiques et une activité électrique alors qu'il est supposé être abandonné.

-J'y vais.

Oliver sauta sur le toit voisin. En suivant les indications de Felicity, il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. C'était impressionnant à quel point le fait d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme dans son oreille le rassurait, il se sentait protégé.

Prudemment, il s'aventura dans un couloir sombre. Au bout du couloir, il pouvait entendre des cris de douleurs. Il accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce au bout du corridor, il vit un grand homme debout qui était au téléphone et un second sur une chaise immobile, pleurant des larmes de sang.

Oliver avançait dans la pénombre en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'homme. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment bien positionné, Oliver tire une flèche dans les jambes de l'homme. De cette flèche sortirent des liens qui enserrèrent ses jambes. Le géant tourna la tête vers l'archer avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se baissa un arracha les liens qui l'empêchait de se déplacer sans la moindre difficulté.

Oliver tira alors une flèche, droit dans sa poitrine. Mais il l'arrêta avec facilité. D'une main, il la cassa el la jeta au sol. Puis, le géant courut vers Oliver. Alors qu'il arrivait vers lui, l'archer tira une série de flèches qui se plantèrent dans son opposant sans le stopper. Son assaillant le pris par la gorge et le jeta violemment un peu plus loin. Le corps d'Oliver se cogna contre des bidons entreposé dans un coin. Il fut sonné quelque seconde. Le géant marcha vers lui. Avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les côtes, Oliver aperçut le pictogramme usé qui ornait les bidons. Inflammable.

Dès qu'il en eu l'opportunité, il se releva et planta une flèche dans le torse de son agresseur. Ce dernier prit le temps de se l'arracher. Pendant ce laps de temps très court, Oliver s'éloigna des barils. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, il tira une flèche explosive dans un bidon et courut le plus vite qu'il put vers la sortie.

La flèche explosa. Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa Oliver dans la rue. Son dos heurta douloureusement le sol et il perdit momentanément conscience.

-Oliver !

La voix de Felicity dans son oreillette lui fit reprendre conscience. Il se releva rapidement et parti en courant.

-Je vais bien.

Felicity soupira de soulagement.

Le bruit des sirènes des voitures de police parvenait aux oreilles. Il rejoignit Diggle qui le ramena au Verdant.

* * *

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé! vous avez le droit de critiquer.**

**La suite sera pour mardi je pense.**

**Bonne fin de week end!**

**I.J.I**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait super plaisir même si je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y répondre.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire.**

**Bonne lecture (_ si c'est possibl_e)!**

* * *

Oliver revint dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Felicity se leva en le voyant.

-Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle en effleurant son menton où il y avait une petite coupure.

-Oui.

Il intercepta la main de Felicity et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas.

Il partit se changer sans ajouter un mot. Felicity et Diggle comprirent qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la mission pour l'instant.

Diggle souhaita bonne nuit à Felicity et s'en alla.

* * *

En prenant, sa douche, l'archer ne cessait de ruminer ce qu'il avait vu et combattu. Il avait eu énormément de chance d'avoir pu trouver de l'essence pour tuer cet homme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le mirakuru avait pu arriver à Starling City.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça. Ce soir, il ne serait pas l'Arrow ni Oliver Queen mais juste Oliver.

* * *

Felicity attendit qu'Oliver finisse de se changer en faisant quelques recherches sur le mirakuru dans différente base de données qu'elle pirata.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'entendit pas Oliver s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule elle sursauta.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-Ce n'est rien.

Malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle était en sécurité dans la arrow cave, elle avait toujours peur que ses ravisseurs reviennent. Quand Oliver n'était pas là, elle sursautait au moindre bruit.

Elle éteignit ses ordinateurs et se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et nota qu'il était très tard ou très tôt, question de point de vue. Oliver remarqua également l'heure. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des restaurants étaient fermés.

-Il semblerait que l'on doive reporter le dîner à une autre fois. Lui dit-elle, déçue.

-Non, je t'ai promis qu'on dînerait ensemble. Ce ne sera pas comme je l'avais imaginé, mais je veux passer du temps avec toi. Si tu le veux toujours.

Felicity hocha la tête en souriant. Elle appréciait sa franchise, c'était tellement rare qu'Oliver avoue vouloir quelque chose pour lui.

Oliver les conduisit jusqu'au manoir. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence agréable. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait le besoin de parler.

En arrivant, ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Felicity, surprise.

-Pas vraiment, mais je sais faire des pâtes carbonara pas trop mauvaise.

Felicity rit. Elle n'aura jamais imaginé qu'à son premier dîner en tête à tête avec Oliver elle mangerait des pâtes qu'il aurait préparées. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour elle dînerait en tête à tête avec lui. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de ne pas aller dans un restaurant avec tous ces gens qui la regarderait parce qu'elle était avec Oliver Queen.

Felicity s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine pendant qu'Oliver se mettait au travail. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'homme merveilleux qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'un homme est déjà fait la cuisine pour elle. Une voix féminine la sortie de sa contemplation.

-Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Felicity se retourna. Thea se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en pyjama, ses cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage. Elle semblait surprise de trouver son frère dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger à cette heure et accompagné qui plus est.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, elle détailla Felicity et la salua.

-Tu dois être Felicity. Je suis contente que tu sois bien vivante parce que si t'étais vraiment morte je pense que mon frère aurait fini par se jeter par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui se refusait de confirmer les propos de sa sœur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait allé jusque-là juste parce que j'étais…mort.

Oliver ne dit rien puisqu'il y avait effectivement pensé. Théa sourit à Felicity avec un regard amusé.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et prit une bouteille de jus d'orange. En passant à côté de son frère elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Elle a l'air plutôt sympa et différente des autres. T'as pas intérêt de jouer avec elle.

Oliver souri, amusé, sa sœur agissait comme Diggle.

Lorsque Thea eu quitté la pièce, Felicity lança un regard interrogateur à Oliver. Elle était intriguée par ce que la jeune Queen avait bien pu dire à Oliver. Elle se doutait que c'était à son sujet. Oliver lui répondit que ce n'était rien d'important.

Une fois les pâtes terminées, il invita Felicity à le suivre à l'extérieur. Il mit le couvert sur la table de jardin. Felicity s'assit sur une des chaises, Oliver s'apprêtait à faire de même mais il s'arrêta.

-Je reviens dans une minute.

Felicity hocha la tête et admira le jardin qui l'entourait.

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre dans une maison comme celle si avec sa famille. Elle imaginait l'enfance qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Son père ne serait sûrement jamais parti. Peut-être elle et sa sœur ne se serai jamais disputé et aurait pu avoir une véritable relation fraternelle durent l'adolescence plutôt que de ce considéré comme des étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

* * *

Oliver revint. Il n'osa pas faire de bruit voyant que Felicity semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il dut quand même faire du bruit en s'approchant puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sourit. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Il se retint de la questionner sur ses pensées.

-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'il fera l'affaire. Dit-il en posant une bouteille de vin sur la table.

Pour Felicity, le vin n'avait pas grande importance, à cet instant, du moment qu'elle était avec Oliver. Une étrange sensation naissait dans son corps. Lorsqu'elle était avec cet homme formidable, l'expression avoir des papillons dans le ventre prenait tous son sens.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Felicity s'amusait à la taquiner sur le fait qu'un playboy milliardaire naufragé sache cuisiner d'excellentes pâtes. Elle le fit rire plus d'une fois. Ce rire était tellement sincère qu'il réchauffait le cœur de Felicity.

Oliver ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait autant apprécié un dîner. Felicity était la seule à être capable de le faire sourire et rire sincèrement.

Voyant que Felicity semblait attirée par le jardin, Oliver l'invita à s'y promener. Ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, les deux jeunes gens se prirent par la main.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Felicity, anxieuse.

-Pourquoi toi et ta famille semblez si éloignée ?

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration, elle savait qu'à un moment Oliver voudrais en savoir plus sur sa sœur et sa mère.

Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre, Oliver ajouta :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je suis juste curieux. Tu ne parles jamais de ta famille. Et j'ai croisé ta mère le jour de ton enterrement, enfin celui de ta sœur et vous ne sembliez pas très proche.

Felicity hésita à lui parler, elle ne voulait pas qu'il éprouve de la pitié pour elle. Mais, après tout, il avait le droit de connaître son histoire, comme elle avait le droit de connaître la sienne.

-Ma mère m'a toujours trouvée bizarre. Et je la comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu croise une fille de sept ans qui démonte et remonte des ordinateurs pour s'amuser.

Oliver sourit en imaginant une mini Felicity en train de disséquer un énorme ordinateur.

-Elle pensait que j'étais dérangée. Elle m'a même fait aller chez un psy. Mais selon lui, j'étais tout à fait normal, j'avais juste un QI légèrement supérieur à la moyenne. J'ai grandi derrière mes ordinateurs parce que tu te doutes que les enfants de mon âge ne me trouvait pas très normal non plus. Ma mère m'a peu à peu délaissée, accordant plus de temps à ma sœur qu'à moi, ce qui n'a fait qu'accentuer mon attrait pour l'informatique. Le jour où j'ai appris que j'avais réussi à décrocher ma bourse pour aller au MIT, je l'ai annoncé à ma mère. Je pensais qu'elle allait être heureuse pour moi. Mais pas du tout. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard déçu. Elle m'a dit que j'allais faire une énorme « connerie », que je n'arriverai pas obtenir mon diplôme et que je devais aller travailler avec elle comme serveuse pour gagner de l'argent tout de suite ou que je ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur ma sœur. Elle, elle était sociale et savait utiliser ses atouts d'après ma mère. Ne vas surtout pas croire que ma sœur était quelqu'un qui utilisait son corps pour réussir. On dirait que je parle d'une prostitué, alors que pas du tout. Elle…

-Felicity, j'ai compris l'idée. L'interrompit-il.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit.

-Au MIT, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir recommencer à zéro. Personne ne connaissait ni moi ni ma famille. Parce que ma mère était connue dans le quartier où on habitait et pas pour de nobles raisons. Enfin, au MIT, le hasard à fait que j'ai partagé ma chambre avec une fille qui était également passionnée par l'informatique. Elle s'appelait Barbara. C'est avec elle que j'ai…développé mon talent pour le piratage.

Felicity tourna la tête vers Oliver. Il l'écouta attentivement, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

-Bref, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en étant major de ma promo. J'ai cru que ma mère allait enfin être fière de moi. Ma lorsque je suis rentrée, elle m'a toisée avec son regard dégoûté. Elle ne m'a pas félicitée, la seule chose qu'elle m'a demandée, c'est combien de temps je comptais rester parce que ma sœur arrivait dans quelques jours et elle ne pourrait pas m'héberger pendant qu'elle serait là avec son copain. J'ai bien vu qu'une fois de plus j'étais de trop. Je suis la fille qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je n'adhérai pas à son mode de pensée qui était qu'il fallait que je me trouve un homme qui réponde à mes besoins sans que j'ai besoin d'avoir un emploi extraordinaire. Après ça, je suis parti ici, à Starling City et j'ai été embauchée à Queen Consolidated. La suite tu la connais.

Oliver regardait Felicity bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas la mère de cette dernière. Felicity était l'exemple même de la réussite. N'importe quel parent aurai été fière d'elle.

-Ta sœur, elle en pensait quoi ?

-Après nos dix ans, Kate et moi, on s'est beaucoup éloignée l'une de l'autre. Nos centres d'intérêt divergeaient beaucoup. Elle passait son temps dehors à jouer avec ses amis alors que je restais dans ma chambre à tenter de fabriquer mon propre ordinateur avec de la récupération. Malgré ça, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais au MIT, elle était contente pour moi. A mon retour je ne l'ai même pas croisée, ma mère m'a mise dehors avant.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Felicity.

-Je n'ai jamais reparlé à Kate depuis. Je le regrette tellement.

Oliver s'arrêta et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, appréciant le réconfort que lui fournissait le jeune homme. Elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de laisser le trop plein d'émotion s'évacuer. Ils restèrent là, au milieu de jardin, attendant que la jeune femme se calme.

Felicity se détacha d'Oliver lorsque sa respiration fut revenue à un rythme normal. Elle se sentait très fatiguer, vidée de toute énergie. Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver, qui la regardait un peu inquiet.

-Je dois avoir une tête horrible. Dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les traces de ses pleurs.

-Tu es belle Felicity, comme toujours.

Les joues de Felicity rougirent. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Oliver ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sa bouche fondit sur celle de la jeune femme. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de Felicity.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il lui proposa de la ramener en moto. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui promit d'aller doucement. Elle accepta, elle se félicita de l'avoir fait car c'était beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Etre serrée contre Oliver et sentir le vent contre son visage n'avait rien de déplaisant.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la quitter.

* * *

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**J'essayerai de poster la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

**I.J.I**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

Felicity ne dormit pas de la nuit. D'une part parce qu'elle avait peur de refaire ses horribles cauchemars, d'autre part parce que le lendemain elle devait se rendre au tribunal pour que son acte de décès soit annulé.

Le matin, elle se prépara en prenant au maximum son temps, elle savait que de doute façon elle serait prête en avance. Dans sa tête, elle essayait de se préparer aux questions que le juge allait lui poser.

Lorsque l'horloge indiquait l'heure pour elle de quitter son appartement. Elle attrapa ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se rappela que la veille Oliver l'avait ramenée et que donc sa voiture était restée au Verdant.

Felicity prit son téléphone et appela Oliver. Il y eu à peine une sonnerie qu'il décrocha.

-Felicity ? Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, enfin pas un grave. Hier soir, lorsque tu m'as emmené chez toi puis ramener chez toi, je n'ai pas récupéré ma voiture. Elle est toujours garée sur le parking du Verdant. Je ne peux pas me rendre au tribunal ce matin, donc je me demandais si tu pouvais… ?

-Je passe te prendre. La coupa-t-il. Je serai là dans dix minutes.

En attendant qu'il arrive, Felicity s'assit sur son canapé. Elle se remémora la nuit précédente où elle s'était endormie dans les bras de l'archer. Elle leva les yeux vers son horloge, les minutes défilait extrêmement lentement. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles alors que l'appréhension la gagnait.

Son téléphone sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter.

_"On est en bas."_

Felicity descendit donc. Oliver l'attendait devant sa voiture, Diggle au volant. Lorsqu'Oliver la vit il lui sourit. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Un peu mieux maintenant.

Il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse monter. Durant le trajet, Oliver remarqua que Felicity tripotait nerveusement son sac à main. Pour la rassurer, il lui attrapa les mains et les tint fermement dans les siennes.

-Tout va bien se passer. Murmura-t-il.

Felicity lui sourit pour le remercier.

En arrivant à proximité du tribunal, Oliver jura.

-Et merde !

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity et vit son expression passer de inquiète à apeurée. Elle venait de voir l'amas de journaliste qui attendait devant le tribunal. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ce genre de chose : l'assistante d'Oliver Queen, qui selon certaine rumeur ne serai pas qu'assistante, revient d'entre les morts parce qu'en vérité c'est sa jumelle qui est morte alors qu'elle a été torturée pendant plus d'une semaine.

Diggle se gara le long du trottoir. Le garde du corps sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière du côté d'Oliver. Celui-ci sorti et aida Felicity à faire de même.

Les journalistes avaient déjà entouré les trois amis. Felicity avançait d'un pas hésitant, elle détestait la foule. Voyant que Felicity avançait lentement, il passait une main dans son dos et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent plus tranquilles. Oliver tourna Felicity face à lui.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Felicity repris doucement ces esprits. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut un visage familier.

- Oliver, excuse-moi une minute.

Oliver regarda Felicity s'éloigner de lui. Elle alla rejoindre une femme blonde qui attendait près de la salle d'audience. Il reconnut la mère de la jeune femme, son visage avait toujours cette expression hautaine qui avait choqué Oliver la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui connaissait l'appeler.

-Oliver.

Il se retourna, Laurel Lance arrivait vers lui.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'accompagne Felicity pour l'annulation de sa mort.

Laurel jeta un coup d'œil derrière Oliver pour apercevoir la jeune blonde discuter avec sa mère.

-Oh, je vois. C'est vrai ce que les journalistes raconte sur elle ? Qu'elle a été torturée ?

-Oui. Répondit Oliver laconiquement.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton assistante serait capable de résister à ça. Dit-elle avec un ton admiratif. Enfin, elle va bien c'est le principal. On se voit un de ses jours Ollie.

Laurel laissa Oliver seul au milieu du hall. Il décida de rejoindre Felicity.

* * *

Felicity s'approcha de sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que la revoir l'effrayerait autant. Sa génitrice lui tournait le dos.

-Bonjour maman. Dit-elle.

Sa mère se retourna et la regarda sans même esquissé le moindre sourire.

-Bonjour toi.

Le « toi » avait été prononcé avec une pointe de dégoût mais Felicity en avait l'habitude. Un silence gênant s'installa entre la mère et la fille. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues pendant cinq ans et pourtant Felicity n'avait rien à dire à la femme qui l'avait élevée. L'homme qui accompagnait la mère de Felicity décidé de mettre fin à ce silence gênant.

-Bonjour, je suis Daniel. Je suis…j'étais le fiancé de votre sœur.

Il tendit sa main vers Felicity. Elle accepta de la serrer.

Sa sœur allait se marier ! Et maintenant à cause d'elle cet homme avait perdu celle qu'il aimait. La culpabilité envahi la jeune blonde. Elle avait foutu en l'aire l'avenir de sa sœur. Elle se détestait pour ça.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ex futur beau-frère. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Mais Mme Smoak n'était pas du même avis que le jeune homme.

-Si c'est de sa faute ! Si elle ne s'était pas cru plus intelligente que tout le monde en allant au MIT et en se faisant embaucher dans son entreprise rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurai encore ma merveilleuse petite fille plutôt que toi.

Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Felicity.

Oliver choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. Il salua Daniel et sa mère. Cette dernière lui faisait de l'œil. Oliver l'ignora royalement et porta son attention sur Felicity.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Il était l'heure d'y aller. Dans la salle d'audience, Oliver s'assit juste derrière Felicity et se retrouva à côté de la mère de celle-ci.

Le juge commença à parler mais Felicity n'écoutait que d'une oreille très distraite. Elle réentendait en boucle les paroles de sa mère. Ce ne fut que lorsque le juge l'appela à la barre que sortie de ses pensées moroses.

Elle dut raconter ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Elle se leva et prit place face au juge. Avant de commencer elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver. Elle avait besoin de son soutien pour y arriver. Elle commença son récit la gorge serrée. Plusieurs fois, les larmes menacèrent de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna s'asseoir. Une larme qu'elle ne put retenir coula sur sa joue. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle se tourna face à lui et murmura un merci à peine audible.

L'audience continua.

-Mme Donna Smoak, reconnaissez-vous votre fille Felicity Meghan Smoak ?

-Oui, c'est bien elle…malheureusement.

Ça en fut trop pour Felicity. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-J'échangerai volontiers de place avec Kate, morte je te comblerai peut-être.

-Mesdames, s'il vous plait, un peu de calme.

Felicity se rassit, sa vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler.

-Par décision du tribunal, l'acte de décès de Felicity Meghan Smoak est révoqué.

Le juge déclara la fin de la séance.

Felicity sorti précipitamment et s'éloigna le plus possible de la foule et de sa mère pour se retrouvé seule. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une main saisir doucement la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Oliver pu voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler.

-Ta mère n'avait pas à dire ce qu'elle t'a dit. Moi, je suis content que tu sois en vie.

Les sanglots de Felicity cessèrent au bout de quelque minute. Oliver essuya les traces de ces larmes.

-Partons, s'il te plaît. Le supplia-t-elle.

Oliver hésita, il savait qu'un jour il faudrait que Felicity ai une véritable discussion avec sa mère, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le moment. Il la pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie où Diggle les attendait.

-Felicity !

L'intéressée se retourna. A sa grande surprise c'était Daniel qui l'appelait. Quand il arriva en face d'elle, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Kate l'avait écrite après que je l'ai demandée en mariage. Je pense qu'elle voudrait que tu l'ais.

-Merci. Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle prit l'enveloppe, un peu surprise.

-Une dernière chose, ta mère n'avait pas à dire ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec elle.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Daniel parti, laissant Oliver et Felicity seuls. Ils rejoignirent Diggle à l'entrée qui leur fraya un passage entre les journalistes.

Felicity fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir dans la voiture, enfin seule avec ses deux amis. Elle se blotti contre Oliver sous le regard réjoui de Diggle. Felicity demanda à Diggle de la déposer au Verdant afin qu'elle puisse récupérer sa voiture.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite. En ce moment, je manque de temps et de motivation mais j'essayerai de poster un chapitre avant vendredi.**

**I.J.I**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**voici la suite beaucoup plus tôt que prévu!**

**mogo et choukette: merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

Felicity se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle mais elle se ravisa et alla dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Elle ne supporterait pas rester chez elle toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'utile. Elle ne voulait pas rester cloîtrée chez elle comme une petite chose fragile.

En arrivant elle posa la lettre de sa sœur à coté de ses ordinateurs. Elle n'avait pas le courage de la lire pour le moment. Elle ne se sentait pas de subir de nouveaux reproches et d'éveiller des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'assit devant ses écrans et une fois de plus elle se servit des caméras de surveillance de la ville pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter au Mirakuru. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle tomba accidentellement sur une scène horrible. Un homme était en train de se tordre de douleur sur une chaise alors que deux autres le regardaient. Lorsque l'homme se mit à pleurer des larmes de sang, Felicity comprit ce qu'il se passait. Soudain l'un des deux hommes leva les yeux vers la caméra de surveillance par laquelle elle les observait. Felicity avait l'impression que l'homme la voyait. Son regard et le sourire qui fendait son visage lui glacèrent le sang. Elle était sue qu'il savait qu'elle l'observait.

Felicity hésita à appeler Oliver. Elle ne le fit pas, ne voulant pas le déranger. De toute façon il était trop tard, l'homme sur la chaise était mort et les deux autres étaient en train de quitter le bâtiment. Felicity essaya de les pister mais les caméras de surveillance se désactivèrent une seconde ce qui laissa le temps aux deux hommes de lui échapper. Elle lançait son logiciel de reconnaissance faciale sur l'homme qui s'était tourné vers la caméra de surveillance.

Pendant que son logiciel cherchait l'identité de cet homme, Felicity n'avait rien à faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait toujours à coté de ses écrans. Elle hésitait à la lire. Finalement elle se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse à un moment.

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux.

«_ Felicity,_

_Je ne savais pas trop comment te l'annoncer, alors j'ai choisis de te l'écrire. Je t'aurais volontiers envoyé un mail mais je n'ai pas ton adresse._

_Je vais me marier et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présente._

_On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des années et pour moi c'est une erreur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on s'est éloigné, maman y est pour beaucoup. Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi durant notre adolescence. La proximité qu'on avait quand on était enfant me manque._

_J'aimerais que tu sois l'une de mes deux témoins. Tu restes ma sœur malgré nos différences. Tu as le droit de refuser si tu penses que ma demande est déplacée, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_Quelques mots à propos de mon futur mari (pour t'éviter de faire des recherches) : il s'appelle Daniel et est gérant d'un petit restaurant dans la banlieue de San Francisco. C'est dans cette ville que nous allons nous marier._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience et s'il te plaît ne te soucie pas de la réaction de maman, elle n'a rien à dire, c'est mon choix._

_Je t'aime._

_Kate _»

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Felicity. Elle eut un léger sourire, sa sœur était toujours aussi maladroite lorsqu'elle écrivait. Puis, elle fut envahie par la colère. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Sa sœur avait eu un avenir heureux devant elle, et Felicity avait tout gâché comme toujours.

Elle avait terriblement besoin de se défouler. Elle fut contente que Diggle ai laissé un sac de sable pendu au plafond. Elle enfila rapidement la tenue de sport qu'elle laissait toujours au Verdant.

Felicity se posta devant le sac et frappa de toutes ces forces dedans, évacuant ainsi sa colère. Rapidement, elle eut mal aux bras et fut essoufflée mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait besoin de se vider de toute son énergie.

* * *

Oliver et Diggle arrivèrent au Verdant en fin d'après-midi. Oliver avait remarqué que la voiture de Felicity était garé sur le parking, il s'attendait donc à la voir derrière ces ordinateurs. Mais quelle ne fut pas ça surprise de la découvrir essoufflée et en sueur en train de frapper contre un sac de sable.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans trop savoir quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire ce genre d'exercice de son plein gré. Cela signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Felicity. L'appela-t-il avec douceur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage ruisselant de larme. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Immédiatement, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Elle allait se marier et elle voulait de moi comme témoin. Réussi-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Oliver comprit toute la peine que ressentait Felicity. Il savait que la jeune femme se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression de se voir après la mort de Tommy, elle était complètement perdue. Il essaya de faire la même chose qu'elle avait faite pour lui à l'époque : lui faire retrouver sa lumière.

-Felicity, regard moi.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ce bleu magnifique empreint de cette petite étincelle la rassurait.

-Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tout ça allait arriver. Ne te croix pas stupide ou faible parce que tu n'es rien de tout ça. Je te connais Felicity, tu es une femme forte et intelligente. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Tu es innocente et pure. S'il doit y avoir un coupable sache que ce n'est pas toi. D'accord ?

Felicity hocha la tête et essuya ces larmes. Oliver pensait qu'elle était une femme forte, alors elle allait être ce type de femme. Elle surmonterait cette épreuve. Oliver avait perdu bien plus et pourtant il continuait à vivre sans se laisser abattre par le chagrin.

-Felicity, Oliver à raison. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Felicity se tourna vers Diggle. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son soutien à lui aussi, après tout il était un peu son grand frère. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle regardait ses écrans le regard vide.

Les deux hommes la laissèrent seule quelque instant le temps, afin qu'elle remette ses pensées en place. Pendant ce temps, Oliver parti ce changer pour aller patrouiller ce soir. Lorsqu'il revint, une alarme s'échappa des ordinateurs de Felicity.

Oliver et Diggle se placèrent derrière Felicity, attendant de voir ce que signifiait cette alarme. Felicity leur explique alors ce qu'elle avait découvert et que son logiciel avait enfin pu mettre un nom sur la personne présente sur la vidéo de surveillance.

Lorsqu'Oliver vit le nom s'afficher à l'écran, il frissonna. Des souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit.

-Felicity c'est impossible.

-Pardon ?

-Cet homme est mort. Fais-moi voir la vidéo.

Felicity s'exécuta, surprise du ton catégorique de l'archer. Elle repassa la vidéo.

Oliver regardait attentivement l'écran. L'homme se retourna. Felicity avait raison, il s'agissait bien de Slade Wilson. Il n'avait donc pas réussit à le tuer. Immédiatement la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lui revint en mémoire. « Tu ne mourras pas avant d'avoir contenu le désespoir complet. »

-Slade. Murmura-t-il.

Diggle et Felicity se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Oliver savait qu'il leur devait des explications. Il leur raconta donc ce qui était arrivé à Slade sur Lian Yu. Il leur parla également de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Voyant la crainte qu'affichait Oliver, Felicity et Diggle comprirent que ce n'était pas un danger à prendre à la légère.

Felicity mit en place un programme qui était supposé les avertir si Slade s'approchait des domiciles des proches d'Oliver. Pendant ce temps, Diggle était retourné au manoir des Queen afin d'y renforcer la sécurité.

Une fois que tout semblait réglé, Felicity ramassa ses affaires et se prépara à quitter le Verdant.

-Felicity.

Elle s'interrompit dans son rangement et se tourna vers Oliver.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Pardon ?

-S'il y a quelqu'un qui est le plus en danger parmi tous mes proches, c'est toi.

-Oh.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou heureuse d'entendre cela.

-Je ne te quitte plus.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Felicity le brisa.

-Donc… ça veut dire que maintenant j'ai un garde du corps ? dit-elle, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la peine de négocier.

Oliver sourit, cette jeune femme était vraiment étonnante. Il appréciait la façon avec laquelle elle savait détendre l'atmosphère lorsque celui-ci était tendu.

L'archer prit soin de prendre son arc et ses flèches au cas où. Puis il suivit Felicity jusqu'à sa voiture.

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi.**

**I.J.I**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**Comme promis, voici le quinzième chapitre!**

_**Choukette: et oui Slade! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût!**_

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Felicity, Oliver insista pour vérifier toute les pièces. Elle le laissa faire et l'attendit dans le salon.

-Tout est bon ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant revenir. Je peux prendre une douche sans que tu sois avec moi ? Je veux dire sans que tu ais besoin de me surveiller. Enfin, que personne ne risque de m'attaquer.

Oliver sourit. Il se surprit à s'imaginer avec Felicity sous la douche. Elle le sortie de ses pensées en ajoutant.

-J'y vais, fais comme chez toi.

En rentrant dans la salle de bain, Felicity s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Si à peine arrivée, elle commençait déjà à faire des allusions douteuses, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle dirait lorsqu'ils allaient aller se coucher.

Une fois seule sous sa douche, la tristesse envahi de nouveau son esprit. Sa sœur hantait ses pensées.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un haut rose flashi. En revenant dans son salon, elle ne trouva personne. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva Oliver en train d'essayer de préparer à manger.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Une tarte.

-Toi, tu fais une tarte ?

-J'essaye, avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigo.

Felicity rit. Heureusement qu'elle s'était fait livrer de la nourriture pour remplir son frigo il y a peu de temps.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, attrapa à couteau et découpa d'une main experte les tomates. Oliver la regardait faire, complètement obnubilé par ses gestes. Son regard erra sur ses mains, puis remonta le long de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son cou pour arriver à son magnifique visage. Elle était belle au naturelle.

Elle finissait de découper les tomates lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Oliver se poser sur ses hanches. Immédiatement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Un souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque. Puis, Oliver déposa tendrement des baisers dans son cou. Elle se laissa faire, trop surprise et heureuse pour le repousser. Elle se retourna pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme.

Il la souleva et l'assit sur le plan de travail. Il l'embrassa tendrement. La tendresse se transforma en passion. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de Felicity. Son cœur battait si fort. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être seulement ami avec elle pendant tout ce temps.

Felicity avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Ses jambes encerclèrent la taille d'Oliver. Elle sentit les mains de l'archer descendre le long de son dos et la soulever. Il l'emmenait vers sa chambre. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu rapide et inapproprié vu les circonstances. Mais ses doutes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard plein d'amour et de désire de son partenaire. Ils n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à la chambre. Oliver plaqua Felicity contre un mur.

Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver se glissé sous son haut. Elle lâcha un léger gémissement de contentement qui renforça la fougue d'Oliver. Il finit par le lui enlever. Il embrassa les épaules de la jeune femme, puis, descendit doucement jusqu'au creux de ses seins. A chaque endroit au Oliver avait posé ses lèvres, sa peau brûlait.

Felicity enleva à son tour le haut de son patron, partenaire, ami, amant. Elle ne savait plus et elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était avec lui.

Elle admirait son torse si bien dessiné. Elle avait un dieu devant elle.

Les mains de Felicity caressaient le torse d'Oliver. Il lui était arrivé d'imaginer les douces mains de la jeune femme sur ses abdominaux. Ce qu'il avait imaginé était long d'égaler la réalité. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, la proximité qu'ils avaient ne lui suffisait pas. L'un comme l'autre, ils voulaient plus.

**BAM !**

Le bruit sorti Oliver de la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé avec Felicity. Il la plaqua au sol.

La porte de l'appartement venait d'être défoncée.

Immédiatement, Oliver se mit sur ses pieds et releva Felicity. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Reste là.

Felicity le regarda. Elle se sentait tellement inutile et faible.

Oliver se précipita vers son sac pour saisir son arc. Une fois armé, il se sentait beaucoup moins vulnérable. Il tira une série de flèche dans son opposant mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il attrapa alors une flèche explosive. Il sauta sur son assaillant et la lui planta dans l'arrière de la tête. A peine l'eut il fait, que l'homme le saisit par la gorge et l'envoya se cogner violemment contre une étagère. Allongé sur le sol, Oliver releva la tête pour voir le crane son agresseur exploser.

Il se releva et vit Felicity dans l'encadrement de la parte de sa chambre. Elle était en état de choc. Oliver se précipita vers elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait le temps de contempler l'état de sanglant de son salon.

-Tu l'as tué et c'est encore de ma faute.

-Felicity, si j'avais à le refaire, je le referais. Je suis désolé que tu ais du le voir. Il fallait que je te protège.

Felicity se blotti contre lui. Elle revoyait encore la tête de l'homme explosé. Elle pleurait doucement, elle en avait tellement marre. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar qui ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver brisa leur étreinte.

-Il faut que j'aille nettoyer. Reste là.

Felicity obéit, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Dès qu'elle voyait du sang elle se sentait mal, alors elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle voyait le cerveau de leur agresseur éparpillé dans son salon. Elle attendit plus d'une heure assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre elle. Les dernières semaines écoulé repassait en boucle dans sa tête : son enlèvement, la torture, sa sœur, sa mère, cet homme.

Lorsqu'Oliver rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle sursauta. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

-Diggle est venu chercher le corps. Je suis désolé mais il restera des taches de sang à certain endroit.

Felicity hocha la tête. Elle se sentait tellement fragile comparé à Oliver. Elle regarda Oliver dans les yeux et y trouva immédiatement du réconfort.

-Tu es blessé.

Oliver baissa les yeux, du sang coulait de son épaule droite. La plaie était assez large et le sang ne semblait pas vouloir cesser d'en sortir.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Oliver, tu m'as sauvé la vie, laisse-moi au moyen soigner ça.

« _Je t'ai peut-être sauvé la vie, mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est en danger. _» pensa Oliver.

Felicity alla chercher la trousse de secours que Diggle lui avait laissée au cas où lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec eux. Elle s'occupa de la blessure d'Oliver avec minutie.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'infirmière aussi sexy. Commenta Oliver pour tenter de la détendre.

Felicity se rappela soudainement qu'elle était toujours en soutien-gorge. Elle rougit. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini de soigner Oliver car elle ne pouvait plus rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait sachant qu'Oliver était en train de la dévorer du regard. Elle attrapa un t-shirt du MIT dans son placard et l'enfila.

Oliver abandonna l'idée de faire à manger. Il commanda des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent rapidement. Ce soir, Felicity ne se sentait pas de passer du temps dans son salon. Elle alla donc directement se coucher, accompagner d'Oliver. Il avait voulu dormir dans le canapé mais elle s'y était opposée. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait l'impression que cette journée avait duré une semaine. Elle s'endormit rapidement, la tête sur l'épaule musclée de l'archer.

Oliver lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de protéger Felicity. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul à ses yeux : s'éloigner.

* * *

**Eh, toi qui lis ma fiction, qui que tu sois, laisses moi une reviews pour me dire ce que tu en pense. Que tu trouves sa pourrie ou sympathique peu importe, fais moi part de tes commentaires, de ton ressenti pour que je m'améliore!**

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle: je posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche mais je ne pourrais sûrement plus en poster avant vendredi voir samedi.**

**I.J.I**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! je crois que j'ai battu mon record du nombre de reviews sur un chapitre! je vous adore!**

**réponse**** au Guest:**

_**choukette: gore? je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi^^ Oliver est un idiot mais c'est un peu pour ça qu'on l'aime!**_

_**fire23: Merci beaucoup!**_

_**beatrice: Ravie que ça te plaise. Non ce n'était pas Slade.**_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Oliver se réveilla le premier. Il contempla Felicity endormit contre lui pendant quelques instants. Elle dormait paisiblement. Son souffle chaud chatouillait son torse. Il adorait avoir Felicity contre lui, plus il restait moins il avait envie de partir. Il se sépara de la jeune femme en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il se leva et alla préparer du café dans la cuisine. Il réfléchit à la manière avec laquelle il allait lui annoncer qu'ils devaient se séparer.

Felicity débarqua dans la cuisine une dizaine de minute après Oliver. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa gentiment. Il savait qu'il venait de la blesser pour la première fois de la matinée.

-Oliver, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Felicity, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on arrête. Je pensais qu'en étant avec toi je pourrais te protéger mais c'est l'inverse. Je te mets en danger.

Felicity le fixait, prise au dépourvu par cette déclaration. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, tous se passait bien entre eux. Il est vrai que l'incident d'hier soir pouvait légèrement semer le trouble mais pas à ce point-là.

Elle regarda Oliver se diriger vers la porte, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire.

-Tu pense vraiment que si tu me quitte Slade me laissera tranquille ? Réfléchie Oliver ! On a déjà trop partagé.

Oliver se retourna.

-Felicity, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Parce que tu croix qu'en m'abandonnant, il ne va rien m'arriver ? Tu vas me laisser seule sans protection contre ce taré. Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste de te vouloir avec moi, mais il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

-Il ne sait peut-être pas. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Diggle viendra pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Felicity.

-Oliver, Slade doit t'espionner, il doit savoir que tu as passé la nuit chez moi.

-Slade me connaît, il peut penser que tu n'étais qu'une fille d'un soir.

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

Oliver ne pouvait plus affronter le regard de Felicity. S'il continuait à la regarder dans les yeux, il allait la prendre dans ses bras et il n'aurait pas la force de partir.

-Si tu veux partir, pars. Je ne te retiens pas mais sache que tu fais une énorme connerie.

Oliver fut surpris par ses paroles et regarda Felicity dans les yeux. Il y voyait s'y refléter sa propre peur. Il prit sa décision, se retourna et quitta l'appartement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la rue, il ne cessait de se remémorer chaque mot que Felicity avait prononcé. Elle avait raison comme toujours. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Slade était perspicace, il devait s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son assistante juste en l'espionnant. Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ?! Il se retourna et remonta chez Felicity en courant. Il allait s'excuser. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le pardonne, même arrêter d'être le justicier si elle lui demandait.

* * *

En arrivant devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il trouva la porte ouverte. Il entra précipitamment, priant pour qu'elle soit encore là. Il fouilla toutes les pièces mais ne la trouva pas. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, Slade l'avait enlevée. Il avait suffi qu'il s'absente quelques minutes pour que sa crainte se réalise. Il avait envie d'hurler pour exprimer toute sa détresse.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler Diggle mais il reçut un appel avant qu'il est composé le numéro de son garde du corps. Il décrocha.

-Salut gamin.

Oliver reconnut immédiatement la voie de son ancien ami.

-Je me promenais dans Starling City et je suis tombé sur cette jeune et innocente blonde. Je l'ai donc invité à se joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuné. Je me demandais si tu voulais nous rejoindre. Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. Tu recevras l'adresse sur ton téléphone.

Il raccrocha. Quel enfoiré !

Il avait osé toucher à Felicity, sa Felicity. Cette fois, il ne se raterait pas, il le tuerait. Même s'il devait mourir également, il le ferait.

Il reçut le message où était indiquée l'adresse. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, il partit à sur le lieu ou Slade l'avait invité. Il ne passa même pas au Verdant pour prend sa tenue de justicier. Il se contenta de prendre son arc et ses flèches.

Il retrouva Slade dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble. Felicity était agenouillée à ses pieds. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des rougeurs sur son visage. Elle avait dû essayer de se débattre et il l'avait frappée. Sa haine pour cet homme qui avait osé la toucher commença à grandir lentement en lui.

-Tu sais, gamin, il suffit parfois qu'une seule personne disparaisse pour être complètement désespéré. Et ces derniers temps, tu m'as prouvé qu'il y avait bien une telle personne pour toi. Au début je n'y ai pas cru, je la trouvais beaucoup trop banale pour toi.

Il fit une pose et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Au départ je pensais juste t'enlever tous ce dont auxquels tu tenais en commençant par ton entreprise. Ta chère petite assistante était supposée m'aider. J'étais très en colère lorsqu'elle s'est enfui avec toi avant de m'avoir aidé à détruire Queen Consolidated. Mais cela m'a fait découvrir ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Je n'ai donc plus besoin d'élaborer des plans pour tout te prendre puisqu'elle est tout pour toi. Maintenant dis-lui adieu.

Une rage intense envahi Oliver. Il n'existait pas suffisamment de superlatif pour décrire cette rage. Même le Mirakuru n'aurait pas pu la provoquer. Il se sentait hors de contrôle. Il tentait de se contenir, de ne pas se jeter sur Slade. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer. Il osait menacer la femme qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il ferait tout.

La dernière fois que Felicity avait été menacé de mort, il avait été en colère mais pas autant. Le comte était mort après avoir essayé de la tuer pour se venger. A l'époque il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments pour elle, il était en train de tomber amoureux, à la manière d'un feu qui se consume lentement mais qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

Aujourd'hui tout était différent, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui disait par ce regard qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle croyait en lui. En silence, ses lèvres formèrent trois mots : « _je t'aime_ ».

Slade appuya sa lame contre la gorge de la jeune femme, c'était le geste de trop, l'étincelle qui entraîne l'explosion. Oliver se jeta sur son ancien ami. Celui-ci, fut surpris par la force de l'archer. Pendant une seconde il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas injecté le Mirakuru.

Slade reprit rapidement le dessus et envoya valser conter un mur l'arc d'Oliver. Plus d'une fois, l'archer vert se retrouva à terre à cause des coups de son adversaire. Mais à chaque fois il se relevait et ripostait car il savait que si il ne le faisait pas, Felicity mourrait.

De son coté, Felicity regardait le combat, immobile. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut l'arc d'Oliver un peu plus loin, qu'elle put bouger. Elle se précipité vers l'arme et la ramassa. Un peu plus loin elle repéra le carquois d'Oliver.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver était allongé sur le sol alors que Slade le rouait de coup. Il ne pouvait pas se relever, assommé par la force et la violence de son adversaire. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre. Il allait mourir et Felicity également. Soudain il vit une flèche surgir de l'épaule de son agresseur. C'était la distraction et l'arme dont il avait besoin.

Oliver tira brutalement sur la flèche pour la faire entièrement traversé le corps de l'Australien. Puis, il s'en servit pour lui trancher la gorge. Une énorme quantité de sang sorti de la blessure avant que Slade ne tombe, mort.

Oliver resta à genou quelques secondes, contemplant le corps sans vie de son ancien mentor.

Il se releva péniblement et rejoignit Felicity. Elle tenait l'arc dans ses mains, le carquois à ses pieds. Elle lui tendit timidement son arme. Oliver la récupéra et la laissa tomber par terre. Il prit Felicity dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Deux minutes après avoir quitté ton appartement, j'ai voulu revenir et te présenter mes excuses, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là. J'ai cru te perdre, encore.

-Je sais. Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Comment ?

-Je crois en toi.

Oliver la regarda dans les yeux. Il l'avait abandonné et pourtant elle avait toujours cru en lui. Qu'avait il fait pour la mériter ?

Felicity approcha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement. Oliver combla l'infime distance qui les séparait. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé Felicity, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce baiser n'exprimait pas un désir physique mais tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette incroyable jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Ils restèrent l'un qu'on l'autre, leurs fronts collés jusqu'à ce que Felicity brise le silence.

-Rentrons.

Oliver acquiesça mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, comme s'il avait peur que soudainement elle disparaisse.

Felicity se dégagea doucement et le prit par la main. Ainsi liés, ils rejoignirent la voiture de l'informaticienne. Oliver conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

* * *

En arrivant, il appela Diggle pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui demanda de prévenir Lance pour que la police récupère le corps de Slade. Il raccrocha.

Felicity attendait qu'il ait terminé, assise sur le canapé. Il était midi et elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle devait faire. La main d'Oliver qui se posa sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Il se glissa doucement à côté d'elle.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis Oliver. Il y a un mois, j'étais Felicity Smoak, jeune femme célibataire, assistante du CEO de Queen Consolidated et partenaire du justicier. Et aujourd'hui je suis qui ?

-Tu es toujours Felicity Smoak. Une femme merveilleuse, forte, drôle, innocente, intelligente et maladroite. Tu as vécu des expériences traumatisantes que tu vas accepter et tu va-t'en servir pour être plus forte. Mais ces expériences ne vont pas pour autant changer ta personnalité.

Oliver vit que Felicity le fixait avec intensité. Il attendit qu'elle réagisse à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Toutes n'étaient pas traumatisante.

-Pardon ?

Oliver ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Par exemple, toi qui m'embrasse. Je vais prendre une douche.

Oliver la regarda partir, perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quel état d'esprit était la jeune femme.

* * *

La douche de Felicity lui sembla extrêmement longue. Il se leva et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain plusieurs fois mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Il trouva Felicity assit par terre, elle ne portait qu'une serviette. Elle semblait pensive. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le plus proche possible.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais qu'en venant à Starling City après mes études, j'allais enfin avoir une vie normale. J'avais mis derrière moi ma sœur qui ne me connaissait plus, ma mère qui me haïssait, ma réputation de geek au MIT. Je pensais pouvoir commencer une vie calme et heureuse. Mais finalement je crois que c'est impossible pour moi. Ça doit être écrit. Dieu a dit : Felicity Smoak tu attireras les problèmes.

Oliver comprenait ses doutes.

-Je suis un problème ?

Felicity se tourna vers lui avec une expression surprise.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'attire.

Felicity sourit et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Oliver.

-Merci.

Oliver avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vu Felicity sourire depuis une éternité. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux humides, l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing emplissait ses narines.

-Oliver

-mmh ?

-Croix tu que tu pourrais me laisser un peu d'intimité, pour que je puisse m'habiller ?

-Oh, bien sûr.

Oliver quitta la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas s'il n'était pas trop présent pour elle. Elle devait le trouver envahissant.

Trois minutes plus tard, il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain. Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

-Felicity, je vais y aller.

Felicity le regarda, surprise et déçue.

-Oh. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus loin. A moins que tu veuille que je reste.

-J'aimerai que tu restes. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ils se sourirent. Ils se trouvaient tellement idiot, incapable d'assumer le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas se quitter.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi chez Felicity. Ils parlèrent de ce mois difficile qu'ils venaient de vivre. Chacun avait besoin de se confier à l'autre à propos de leur crainte

* * *

**J'attend vos reviews!**

**A samedi pour le prochain chapitre!**

**I.J.I**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**Me revoilà, un jour plus tôt que prévu! Voici donc ce chapitre parce que je suis d'excellente humeur après avoir vu la nouvelle promo!**

**Choukette: Merci comme toujours!**

**LittleButterfly: Merci! La mère de Felicity je la voie pas du tout bien s'entendre avec sa fille ce qui explique qu'elle "est à tuer".**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

En début de soirée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Felicity et Oliver échangèrent un regard surprit. Felicity se leva pour aller ouvrir. Oliver attendit, assis dans le canapé.

-Maman ?!

Oliver se redressa d'un coup. Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver, un peu gênée.

-Tu ne m'invite pas à entrer ?

-Si bien sûr, entre.

Felicity s'écarta pour laisser passer sa mère. Lorsqu'elle vit Oliver, Donna Smoak le détailla de la tête au pied.

-Tu es toujours la même Fel. Tu ne penses toujours qu'au travail et tu ne sais pas t'amuser.

Elle s'adressa à Oliver.

-Vous êtes son patron, vous pourriez la pousser à sortir un peu.

Le CEO de Queen Consolidated se leva et s'approcha des deux femmes. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la plus jeune.

-Je ne suis pas son patron mais son copain.

Felicity eu l'air tout aussi surprise par les mots d'Oliver que sa mère.

Donna détailla avec intérêt les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant elle.

-Puis-je parler à ma fille seule à seule ?

Felicity invita sa mère à la suivre dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Felicity avec un ton légèrement agressif.

-Si je devais t'imaginer en couple, je ne te verrais pas avec ce genre d'homme. Il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi.

« _Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord_ » pensa Felicity

-Je te voyais plutôt avec un gros geek timide, sans personnalité, complètement fauché et dépressif.

Felicity n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec sa mère pour ça.

-Pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici ?

-Daniel m'as convaincu de te prévenir que je quittais la ville pour retourner à Vegas. C'est un charmant jeune homme que j'aurai adoré avoir comme gendre. Mais quelqu'un a tout gâché. Cette même personne a fait tuer sa sœur à sa place alors qu'elle allait réussir sa vie.

Dans la pièce voisine, Oliver entendait tout. Ça en fut trop pour lui. Il se leva et rejoignit la famille Smoak. La mère accablait la fille de reproche. Felicity encaissait tous sans rien dire. Oliver, lui, ne pouvait pas se taire.

-Mme Smoak je peux vous dire deux mots ?

-Evidement Mr Queen.

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous avez une fille incroyable qui a réussi dans la vie. Elle a essayé de vous rendre fière. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir une fille qui sort avec un an d'avance major de promo au MIT ? Elle ne correspond peut être pas à votre idéal, mais elle reste votre fille et vous n'en avez plus qu'une. Vous pensez que ça a été facile pour elle de traverser tout ça ? Je sais que Felicity pense que la mort de Kate est de sa faute. Elle a la vie de sa sœur sur la conscience et vous ne cessez de lui rappeler qu'elle a fait perdre à sa mère sa fille préférée. Vous trouvez que c'est le comportement qu'une mère doit avoir ?

Il fit semblant d'attendre une réponse.

-Eh bien non ! Vous auriez dû être avec elle à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle est revenue d'entre les morts. Vous auriez dû être à ses côtés pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Au tribunal, vous auriez dû la soutenir au lieu de la juger coupable.

Donna Smoak le regardait, surprise qu'il ose se mêler de leur discussion.

-Mr Queen, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être parent. On en reparlera si un jour vous l'êtes.

Elle se tourna vers Felicity.

-Au revoir Fel.

La mère de Felicity quitta l'appartement en faisant claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol.

-Merci. Tu es vraiment doué pour venir au secours de la pauvre demoiselle en détresse.

-Je n'aurai pas dû intervenir ?

-Si, mais tu as peut-être été un peu dur. Mais merci quand même.

Felicity déposa un baiser contre la joue d'Oliver.

-Donc, maintenant tu es mon copain ?

-Sur tout ce que j'ai pu dire pendant que ta mère était là, tu n'as retenu que ça ?

-Non, mais c'était inattendu, que tu le revendique devant ma mère.

Oliver l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira vers lui.

-Ça t'a gênée?

-Un peu. Avoua-t-elle. Pas le fait que tu dises qu'on soit ensemble, ça me convient parfaitement. Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup d'Oliver. C'est plutôt que ma mère n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant si vite.

-Cela veut dire que tu voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps pour l'annoncer à notre entourage ?

-Oui, pour voir ou ça nous mène.

-Tu sais que Diggle est déjà au courant ainsi que ma sœur et donc Roy.

-Et ta mère.

-Ma mère ? Ne t'inquiète pas ma sœur ne lui a rien dit. Nous avons, disons un accord entre nous : je ne parle pas de ses fréquentations, elle ne parle pas des miennes.

Felicity parut soulagée. Moira la détestait pour avoir dit à Oliver le lien de parenté entre Thea et Malcom Merlyn. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction si elle apprenait que son fils était en couple avec celle qui avait ruiné sa relation avec Oliver.

-Et je me fous de ce qu'elle pense.

Il se pencha et embrassa Felicity.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs fronts collés, ils se regardaient tendrement.

Ils passèrent leur soirée enlacés sur le canapé ou ils finirent par s'endormir. Il n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity reprenait sa place de secrétaire à Queen Consolidated. Oliver avait tenté de la convaincre de prendre encore quelques jours pour se reposer mais rien ne put l'empêcher de retourner travailler. Au fond de lui, Oliver était content qu'elle revienne. La secrétaire qui avait remplacé la jeune femme travaillait très bien mais il manquait quelque chose que seule Felicity avait.

En sortant d'une réunion, il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Felicity.

-Tu t'en sors ?

Elle leva les yeux de son écran.

-Oui, ma remplaçante savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

-Et elle apportait le café. Dit Oliver pour la taquiner.

-Tu as le droit de la rappeler pour qu'elle prenne ma place, comme ça je retourne au département informatique.

-Jamais.

Oliver ne put pas résister. Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa secrétaire.

-Je dérange ?

Oliver se retourna. Isabel attendait à l'entrée du bureau.

-Isabel, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Nous devons discuter de la prochaine réunion concernant l'ouverture de notre nouveau centre de recherche. Mais je vois que vous préféré vous amuser avec votre secrétaire.

Felicity se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle voulait qu'ils gardent leur relation pour eux et voilà que la personne qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble les avait vus.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'Isabel suivit Oliver dans son bureau. Elle remarqua le regard dégoutté que lui lança la co-dirigeante de Queen Consolidated.

Felicity reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant l'arrivée d'Oliver. Mais elle fut une fois de plus interrompue. Cette fois, c'était par les éclats de voix qui provenaient du bureau voisin. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction mais ce fut impossible à partir du moment où elle entendit son nom.

-Ce qu'il y a entre Felicity et moi ne vous regarde pas !

-Quand vous l'afficher au bureau cela me regarde. Vous savez que votre image est importante puisque vous représenter aux yeux du monde l'entreprise. Que penserait les clients et les investisseurs s'ils savaient que vous vous tapez votre secrétaire.

-Ma vie privée ne les concerne pas et je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, tout comme de votre avis. Maintenant s'il vous plait sortez de mon bureau, j'ai un dossier à terminer.

Isabel fusilla Oliver du regard. En passant devant Felicity, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire :

-Si j'en avais le pouvoir, voilà bien longtemps que vous nous auriez quittés. Mais de toute évidence des compétences autres qu'être une bonne secrétaire son requise pour être l'assistante d'Oliver Queen.

Elle partit avant que Felicity ai eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème majeur pour Felicity.

Elle quitta le bureau seule, comme elle le faisait toujours et se rendit au Verdant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Oliver retourna dans son bureau après une énième réunion. Il fut surpris de trouver le bureau de Felicity vide. L'inquiétude l'envahi. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune femme.

-Oliver ?

Le jeune homme fut rassuré d'entendre sa voix.

-Felicity, où es-tu ?

-Au Verdant pourquoi ?

Oliver hésita une seconde.

-Je pensais que tu allais m'attendre.

-Oh, désolé, l'habitude.

-C'est pas grave. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

-A tout de suite.

Oliver raccrocha. Il était un peu déçu que la jeune ne l'ai pas attendu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder leur relation pour eux donc sortir ensemble du travail n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.

En arrivant au Verdant, il espérait se retrouver un moment seul avec Felicity mais Diggle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Au vu des récents évènements, Oliver décida qu'il était préférable qu'il ne mette pas son costume ce soir. Il passa donc une bonne partie de la soirée à s'entrainer avec Diggle.

Lorsqu'enfin Diggle décida de quitter le Verdant parce qu'il était trop fatigué, Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Felicity ?

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil face à lui.

-Pour tout à l'heure au bureau, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Isabel propageait des rumeurs sur nous avant aujourd'hui. Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Oliver sourit, cette femme était merveilleuse. Il la regarda se lever et venir se poster juste devant lui. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. Son cœur sauta un battement lorsqu'elle attira son visage plus près du sien et que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Il pencha un peu plus sa tête vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais elle se recula légèrement. Il sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. Il attrapa ses hanches et attira brutalement Felicity contre lui. Il l'embrassa enfin.

La jeune femme fit doucement descendre ces mains sur le torse de son amant. Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Son archer la porta jusqu'à son bureau et l'assit dessus. Elle était juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser sans avoir à se baisser. Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses avec lenteur.

-Hum, hum.

Felicity et Oliver s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Roy les regardait du haut des escaliers.

-Oliver, Laurel est en haut et elle a bien bu.

Oliver souffla, exaspéré.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il reporta son regard sur Felicity, elle était aussi rouge que lui. Elle le poussa doucement et descendit du bureau.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Felicity, attend. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

-Laurel t'attend.

Il sentit une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Je fais en sorte que Laurel rentre chez elle et après je te ramène. S'il te plaît.

-Ok. Je t'attends dehors.

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Felicity le regarda sortir. Lorsqu'il prononçait ces trois petits mots, autant avec la bouche qu'avec les yeux, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Oliver monta rapidement les escaliers. En cet instant il détestait Laurel. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner avec Felicity.

Il s'approcha du bar et vit Roy qui lui désigna son ex de la tête.

-Laurel.

-Ollie ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Il faut qu'on partage un verre.

-Laurel, non. Il faut que te rentre chez toi.

-Uniquement si tu me raccompagne.

-Je t'appelle un taxi.

-C'est pas la peine.

Elle se leva et tituba.

-Laurel mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de gâcher ta vie ?

-Tu n'es pas très marrant ce soir, Ollie. Mais pour te faire plaisir je vais rentrer.

Oliver la regarda se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il la suivit jusqu'au taxi pour être sûr qu'elle le prenne bien.

-Viens avec moi. Dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

-Non. Toi et moi c'est terminé depuis mon retour de l'île.

-Evidement, il n'y a que ta secrétaire qui compte !

-Absolument, maintenant monte dans ce taxi et rentre chez toi. Dit Oliver, exaspéré.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à l'intérieur, il rejoignit Felicity qui l'attendait devant sa voiture.

-J'ai été long ?

-Je m'attendais à ce que sa prenne plus de temps. Comment va Laurel ?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle.

Il monta avec Felicity dans la voiture. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Sur son palier, il l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

-Tu devrais entrer. Souffla Felicity.

Une fois la porte refermé, Oliver se jeta sur sa belle blonde. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Felicity le poussa en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur lit, ils ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Le reste de leurs habits avaient été perdus durant le long trajet qu'ils avaient fait.

Oliver embrassa doucement le cou de Felicity. Puis il descendit doucement sur sa clavicule et dans le creux de ses seins, lui enlevant son soutient gorge au passage. Il continua lentement sa descente. Il sentait le corps de son amante se cambrer sous certaine de ses caresses. En arrivant au niveau de ses cuisses, il la débarrassa de son dernier vêtement. Puis il refit le trajet en sens inverse pour retourner embrasser ses lèvres délicieuses.

Felicity avait chaud, très chaud. Elle s'agrippa à la nuque et aux épaules d'Oliver. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son désir pour cet homme était aussi fort. Elle caressait ses épaules, son dos, son torse. Elle sentait ses mains sur elle. Toutes ces sensations étaient enivrantes. Elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. D'autre suivirent, mêlés à ceux d'Oliver.

Ils partagèrent une nuit mémorable. Ils avaient tous les deux rêvés de se ce moment. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se donnaient enfin l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Felicity fut réveillée par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, en voyant le torse d'Oliver elle se remémora la nuit précédente. Que de bons souvenirs !

Elle était allongée sur lui, un des bras de l'archer enlaçait sa taille. Elle respira à plein poumon l'odeur d'Oliver. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son amant. Elle le surprit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-J'aimerai me réveiller tous les matins comme ça. Dit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver.

-Je veux dire pas nue avec toi. Juste dans tes bras.

Elle se détacha d'Oliver et s'assit sur le lit. Elle sentait que derrière elle, Oliver la dévorait du regard. Elle tira un bout du drap pour cacher son corps. Oliver remarqua ce geste.

-Tu n'étais pas si pudique hier soir.

Felicity rougit. Il se redressa, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

Ils n'étaient pas près de sortir du lit.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! J'attends vos commentaires!**

**Plus que deux chapitres que je publierai dans la semaine.**

**Bon week end!**

**I.J.I**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!**

**J'ai relu ma fiction en entier pour mieux le terminer et je voulais m'excuser pour toute les incohérences, fautes d'orthographes et phrases qui n'ont pas de sens.**

**choukette: Merci! Olicity est le sujet principal de ma fic, c'est normal qu'il y en ai!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière. Ils se retrouvaient au bureau le matin. Une fois le travail à Queen Consolidated, ils se rendaient au Verdant pour rayer quelque nom de la liste Puis Oliver raccompagnait Felicity chez elle et parfois, il y restait. Le lendemain matin, il passait chez lui pour se changer avant de se rendre au bureau.

La mère d'Oliver remarque qu'il rentrait de moins en moins souvent le soir. Elle voulut en connaître la raison. Lorsqu'elle lui en parla, elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. Son attitude le trahissait. Il était amoureux. Moira voulait rencontrer la personne avec qui son fils passait ses nuits. Elle insista pour qu'elle vienne dîner au manoir. Oliver tenta de décliner l'invitation mais il finit par abdiquer. Elle refusa cependant savoir de qui il s'agissait, préférant le découvrir le moment venu.

Il fit part de l'invitation de sa mère à Felicity, alors qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements.

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle me déteste. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle m'invite.

-Elle ne sait pas que c'est toi.

Elle se tourna face à Oliver.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Le jeune homme attrapa Felicity par la taille.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de sa réaction mais ça va aller. Elle n'a rien à dire sur notre relation, c'est comme ça et elle ne peut rien changer.

-Dis-moi qu'on ne sera pas que tous les deux avec elle.

Il sourit, il avait prévu que la jeune ne voudrait surtout pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa mère.

-Thea et Roy seront là.

Felicity parut quelque peu soulagée.

Le jour du dîner avec Mrs Queen arriva vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Felicity. Lorsqu'Oliver vint la chercher, elle n'était pas prête.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Dit-elle, assise sur son lit devant son placard ouvert.

-Une robe ?

-Merci Oliver ça m'aide beaucoup. Mon problème est plutôt laquelle.

Oliver posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas la voir stressée comme ça.

-Felicity, arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Facile à dire.

-Tout va bien se passer. Le choix de ta tenue ne changera rien.

Elle finit par porta son choix sur une robe noire, préférant éviter toute excentricité. Oliver les conduisit jusqu'au manoir des Queen. Durant tout le trajet, l'archer tenta de convaincre Felicity que tout allait bien aller. Mais la jeune informaticienne n'en croyait pas un mot.

Lorsque Felicity descendit de la voiture, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retourner dans le véhicule de repartir. Oliver passa sa main dans son dos et l'entraina vers l'entrée.

Une fois dans l'entrée du manoir, Moira les rejoignit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle vit Felicity, son visage se décomposa. La jeune blonde maudit intérieurement Oliver de ne pas avoir averti sa mère de la mauvaise surprise qui l'attendait.

-Mlle Smoak. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Mme Queen.

Felicity sourit timidement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre. Si Oliver ne la tenait pas par la hanche, elle serait sûrement partie en courant.

-Felicity !

Le jeune couple tourna la tête pour apercevoir Thea qui descendait les escaliers rapidement. Elle fit la bise à Felicity comme si elle se connaissait depuis des lustres.

-J'étais sûr que c'était toi quand maman m'a dit qu'Oliver viendrai dîner accompagné. Et Roy n'a rien voulu me dire !

Elle lança un regard noir à son copain qui était juste derrière elle.

Oliver remercia intérieurement sa sœur de détendre l'atmosphère.

-On va peut-être passer au salon. N'est-ce pas maman ?

En prononçant le dernier mot, Thea lança un regard insistant à sa mère.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent autour d'un verre. Thea posait tout un tas de question à Felicity, en prenant son d'éviter la famille. L'IT girl était maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise que lors de son entrée dans le manoir.

Ils passèrent à table.

-Parlez-moi un peu de votre famille Felicity.

Oliver fusilla sa mère du regard. L'entrée arriva, cela laissait le temps à Felicity de choisir ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je n'ai plus que ma mère. Elle est serveuse dans un bar à Las Vegas.

-Voilà qui est…intéressant.

Oliver prit la parole pour éviter que sa mère ne lance une remarque déplacée.

-Mais on ne juge pas les enfants par rapport à leurs parents.

Moira ne dit plus rien. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Oliver voulait dire par là.

Ils commencèrent à manger. A côté d'Oliver, Felicity commença à s'étouffer.

-Felicity, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas et tomba de sa chaise.

-Felicity !

Oliver se précipita à ses cotés. Elle était à quatre pattes par terre et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les personnes autour se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Felicity fit un effort et murmura :

-Dans mon sac…seringue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Oliver pour qu'il se précipite vers le sac de la jeune femme. Il fouilla un l'intérieur, c'était un bordel incroyable. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il revint auprès de la jeune femme et sans hésiter, il lui planta la seringue dans la cuisse.

Felicity sentit immédiatement l'adrénaline faire effet. Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle. Peu à peu sa respiration se calma. Oliver prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

-Ça va ?

Felicity hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui avait fait très peur.

-Je suis allergique aux noix.

L'expression de peur qui marquait le visage d'Oliver depuis plusieurs minutes disparut.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Felicity tenta de refuser mais Oliver ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi aux urgences à attendre que Felicity passe des examens. Lorsque le médecin leur indiqua que tout allait bien, la jeune femme lança un regard à son compagnon : « _je te l'avais dit_ ».

Ils rentrèrent chez Felicity ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent, Oliver reçu un appel de sa mère. A sa grande surprise, elle n'appelait que pour demander des nouvelles de Felicity. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait rien à dire sur leur relation. Elle l'étonna lorsqu'elle demanda à parler à la jeune femme. Felicity prit le téléphone dans les mains avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

-Mme Queen ? dit-elle d'une voix timide.

-Appelez-moi Moira. Tout d'abord je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Vous nous avez fait très peur tout à l'heure.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ce repas.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ce plat contenait des noix. Ensuite, je m'excuse de mon comportement durant ce court repas. Puisque de toute évidence mon fils n'est pas prêt de vous laisser partir, je pense que notre relation est parti sur de mauvais rails.

Felicity écouta en silence, sous le regard d'Oliver, curieux de savoir ce que sa mère disait.

-Je dois vous avouez que j'avais peur que vous soyez une de ses femmes qui n'est avec Oliver que pour l'argent. Mais d'après Thea et Roy, c'est loin d'être le cas. Enfin, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce ne sera pas aussi tendu.

-Bien sûr, Mme Qu…Moira.

Felicity raccrocha en ayant souhaité une bonne soirée à son interlocutrice. En croisant le regard d'Oliver, elle comprit qu'elle devait tout lui raconter, ce qu'elle fit.

Oliver resta chez elle cette nuit-là, et toutes les nuits qui suivirent. Peu à peu, il finit par emménager chez Felicity. Elle lui avait proposé qu'ils prennent un appartement plus grand mais il avait refusé. Tout d'abord parce qu'il savait que la jeune femme adorait cet appartement dans ce quartier très tranquille. Et ensuite parce qu'il s'y sentait chez lui, il adorait le fait qu'il ne soit pas trop grand, cela le rendait plus intime.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, ils finirent par révéler leur relation au monde. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils furent la cible préférée des journalistes mais ils se lassèrent voyant qu'Oliver était fidèle et amoureux.

* * *

**Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! C'est long d'être le meilleur, j'en suis consciente.**

**Je vous retrouve mardi ou mercredi pour le dernier chapitre.**

**I.J.I**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey!**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre!**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Felicity était extrêmement stressée et Oliver le sentait.

-Felicity, tout va bien se passer. On va leur dire et ce sera terminé.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète par le fait qu'ils le sachent, mais plutôt par le fait que ta mère rencontre la mienne. Evidemment toi tu n'es jamais inquiet !

-C'est faux, je le suis parfois, pour toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

Oliver alla ouvrir. Lyla et John se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ils saluèrent le jeune couple. Quelques minutes plus tard, Moira, Thea et Roy arrivèrent.

Thea salua chaleureusement Felicity en l'enlaçant amicalement. Cette attitude contrastait avec celle de la mère qui se contenta d'un « bonjour Felicity ».

Les invités s'installèrent dans le salon.

Oliver remarqua que Felicity jetait de fréquents regards vers l'horloge.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

-Evidement, il faut qu'elle soit en retard. Elle est capable de ne pas venir.

-Felicity, elle va venir. Dit Oliver d'un ton assuré.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il disait, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Felicity aussi angoissée.

On frappa à la porte, Felicity alla ouvrir. Elle fut à la fois soulagée et à la fois effrayée de voir sa mère. Felicity s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Elle rejoignit le reste des invités dans le salon. Elle salua toute les personnes présentes de manière assez froide. Lorsque Donna arriva à Moira l'ambiance fut quelque peu électrique. Chacune représentait ce que l'autre détestait. Elles se contentèrent d'un bonjour poli.

Oliver brisa la tension que s'était installé en servant à boire à leurs invités.

Tous leurs proches étaient arrivés, il était tant de leur dire la raison de leur présence ici.

Oliver se plaça à côté de Felicity. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'amour avant de parler à leurs invités.

-S'il vous plaît. On vous à inviter ici ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Commença Oliver.

Il croisa les yeux de Thea qui semblait tout existé, puis ceux de Diggle qui avait déjà compris. Cela l'encouragea à continuer. Il décida que ce n'était pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

- Felicity et moi allons-nous marier.

En prononçant ces mots, il attrapa sa fiancée par la hanche et l'attira près de lui.

* * *

***Flashback**

Oliver lui avait demandée de le retrouver devant le building de Queen Consolidated après le travail. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ça les comblait. Ils avaient parfois quelques disputes mais aucun des deux ne restait fâché bien longtemps.

Felicity attendit donc qu'Oliver daigne se montrer. Il arriva en moto. Le jeune homme invita sa belle blonde à se placer derrière lui, sur son deux-roues. Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant et elle adorait monter avec lui. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort lorsqu'elle se serait contre lui et emprisonnait son buste entre ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier très sombre. Oliver s'arrêta et aida Felicity à descendre. Ils étaient entourés par de haut immeuble.

-Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tu verras.

Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans l'un des bâtiments. Elle se laissa guider par son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit.

Felicity eu le souffle coupé. Oliver avait installé une table, deux chaises et des lanternes. Elle sourit en pensant que ce dur à cuire était en vérité un homme très romantique.

Voyant que Felicity ne le suivait plus, il s'arrêta.

-Oliver, tu sais que j'ai le vertige.

Oliver la pris contre lui et l'entraîna vers le bord du toit.

-Tu m'as appris à ne pas être effrayé par mes sentiments, je peux t'aider à ne plus avoir peur des hauteurs. Même si c'est ridicule par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Felicity sourit et suivit l'archer. Elle contempla la vue, c'était magnifique. Les lumières de la ville la rendaient irréel, onirique.

Oliver lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui était contre lui, il adorait la voir émerveillée.

-A force de se promener la nuit sur les toits de la ville, on finit par découvrir des endroits incroyables.

Felicity était plus qu'heureuse qu'il partage ça avec elle. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer devant cette vue magnifique, blottie contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Felicity…

-Oui.

-Ça fait deux ans, jour pour jour, que je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas le moindre regret sur la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées entre nous.

-Moi non plus.

Ils sourirent. Oliver continua.

-Tu es la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ton innocence, ta gentillesse, ta force, ta joie de vivre, tes maladresses, la façon avec laquelle tu me regarde fond qu'aujourd'hui je serai incapable de vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi.

Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme et posa un genou à terre.

-Felicity Meghan Smoak, veux tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux dirent oui avant même qu'elle n'ait prononcé le moindre mot.

-Oui.

Il se releva, et doucement il lui passa la bague au doigt. Leurs fronts se collèrent. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes intensément dans les yeux. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord tendrement puis passionnément. A cet instant, ils étaient les deux personnes les plus heureuses du monde.

* * *

***Présent**

Thea lâcha un cri de joie, tandis qu'un sourire s'installait sur les lèvres de tous les autres convives. Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent, tous les deux affichaient un visage radieux. Même leurs mères respectives semblaient contentes pour eux.

Durant toute la soirée, ils discutèrent du mariage à venir. Diggle raconta quelques anecdotes sur les deux tourtereaux. Notamment le fait qu'il ait dû les regarder se tourner autour sans jamais oser se laisser une chance.

La conversation dériva vers les enfants. Oliver et Felicity échangèrent un regard, ils se comprirent immédiatement. Etre parents n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Lorsque tous leurs invités furent partis, Felicity et Oliver se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

-Tu vois, ça ne s'est pas mal passé.

-C'est vrai.

Oliver se pencha sur Felicity et l'embrassa. Il regarda sa future femme dans les yeux, il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle. Il avait eu peur qu'elle disparaisse et que Felicity se lasse de lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les deux jeunes gens étaient proches et amoureux. Il ne se passait et ne se passerait pas un jour s'en qu'il éprouve le besoin d'être ensemble.

* * *

**Eh toi devant ton écran qui a lu ma fiction en entier, qui l'a aimé ou qui voulait juste savoir la fin, dis moi ce que tu en as pensé ça ne peut que m'aider. Que tu ais détesté, adoré, aimé, haïe cette histoire peu m'importe, j'ai juste envie de savoir. Laisse-moi une review pour me faire part de ton avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la fiction entière.**

**Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout au long de cette fic. Vous êtes trop géniaux!**

**I.J.I**


End file.
